Kindan no mirai
by Miyasama-Ckikane
Summary: To live in such a horrible world, where all it wants to do is make you suffer. People come and go, but people dont just dissapear. As secrets unfold and friendships are made and broken, will they be able to bring back what has been lost? Story follows Zoe, a girl who hates the world. she meets Hope, but a certain curse prevents her to be happy. Lightning is a big part.
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a new project now. This one will consist of characters from FF as well as some of my own characters. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Also before I start, my word document has been messing up for some reason. Some of the words may have been auto- changed or the grammar completely messed up. I hope it won't cause to much of an issue.

Chapter 1 – Lost within a mad world.

"A world that is seen by the eyes as beautiful. A world that looks kind and gentle. A place where you look at it and feel safe. But such kindness does is not real. It's all just an illusion. There is no other placed that earned its title as 'Hell' more than this one. Such torture it is to live in this world."

*THUD*

A young girl was brought back from her distant thoughts to a woman with dark hair. She heavily dropped her hand on the other girl's desk.

"Where you daydreaming in class again?" She Sneered. "What about this time? Some prince coming in to save you from this 'awful place'?" The dark haired woman laughed. Her comment made everyone in the class at the time laugh to. It was Oeba Yun Fang. She was pretty popular and was the captain for the sports team. Everyone looked up to her. "Come on, Zoe. What's the matter? Your prince not came to save you from this nasty place?" Everyone started laughing again. Zoe was a young girl in fangs class. She had long black hair and fair skin. She was always quiet and never socialized with anyone. She was distant and would rather sit out on the grass and think. Most people thought it was weird and so they picked on her. Fang was the worst for it.

The young girl didn't move. She didn't so much as shutter. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. It irritated Fang. She couldn't stand the fact she wasn't responding. "Hey!" Fang hit her hand down on the desk again. The young girl simply turned her head away slightly. Fang knew that she heard her. She knew that every word sunk in. she could tell by the young girls eyes. They were distant and you could see the sadness in them. "Are you going to cry yet? Are you going to cry home to mommy and hate this place even more? Will your prince come for you then?" Fang gave a snicker. The young girl looked down at her desk.

"Fang, that's enough" A young girl with red hair stood by the door. "Shouldn't you get to practice?" The young girl smiled at Fang. Oeba Dia Vanille. She grew up with Fang and was a close friend to her. Fang realised what the time was. She was going to be late for practice if she didn't hurry.

"Humph. Until next time." Fang walked away from the young girl laughing.

As Fang left, Vanille stood there in the doorway and looked back at the hurt young girl. She was sat there staring at her desk. There was neither movement nor emotion, yet Vanille could tell how hurt this girl was, How broken she was. Vanille heard Fang call to her and so she lowered her head and walked off, leaving the young girl alone.

It was completely silent inside the classroom. Only the sound of a ticking clock was heard. The young girl sat there alone as the tears fell onto her desk. She suddenly tightened her grip on her black school skirt and the wiped her eyes dry. She then stood up. Her face was emotionless but you could see the sadness in her eyes. She walked out of the classroom into the empty hall. She could finally go home and ignore the world. After all, she despised it.

As she made her way out of the school building, she saw a young boy sat on a bench. She recognised him from her classes. Hope Estiem. He was a lot like Zoe. He never spoke to anyone and kept his distance. Only difference is that he actually has friends. People he hangs out with and makes him smile and laugh. People that protect him from people like Fang. The young girl continued to stare at Hope. She never really got to look at him. He sat a few seats in front of her so she never really saw his face. She looked carefully. His hair fell over his face. It was silver and suited his face well. He had Gentle green eyes that stared down. As the wind blew his hair gently the young girl felt herself get nervous. She wanted to talk to him. To make a friend but she couldn't. She just couldn't force herself over there. What if he rejected her?

Instead, the young girl shook her head and continued to walk home. Just the Hope looked up to see her walking off. He stared at her as she walked away. He had never seen her from up so close. Her long black hair flowed in the wind and her pale skin seemed so clear. And those eyes, those emotionless eyes that seemed to glisten. As she disappeared from Hopes view, he noticed it was getting late. And so the young boy got up and made his way home.

The young girl finally made her way home. She stood outside staring up at the house. It was dark and there were no lights on. Was everyone still at work? A saddened expression came across the girls face. Slowly she walked up to the front door, took out her key and unlocked it. All that greeted her was dead silence. She picked up a note that read "We will be back soon sweetie. There is food in the fridge. Just help yourself. Love you lots, mummy and daddy xx"

She stared at the note for a moment then set in back down. She stared out the window before deciding to go and take a shower.

So this is the first chapter to my new fic called "Kindan no mirai" or "Forbidden Future" is the English translation...But that's not important.

Anyway, please give me some feedback and such. It will help me out a lot.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy/are enjoying this fic. There are going to be a few "wtf" moments in this though. Also, the narrative speaking at the very beginning of my chapters is from the character that is the focus in the chapter. If there is more than one then it will always be Zoe or Lightning.

Chapter 2 – A pat on the shoulder.

"All my life I have thought of it as simple. Living life…..it must be easy. Everyone has always made it look so easy but, my mind all changed when I saw how easy it was to die. How simple it is to have such a precious thing swooped away from you. Life truly is delicate, isn't it?"

Hope lay there completely still. He had fallen asleep on the coach. He looked at the clock.

"9:00pm" He stared at the clock for a moment. He finally paid attention to his phone that lay beside him. When he checked it, he had 8 missed calls from Noel and Snow. He lay back down and placed his phone on his head and sighed. "I wonder…..is she ok?" Hope thoughts trained back to that strange girl. The one everyone picked on every day. The one that never cried nor smiled. She was a mystery to Hope. A mystery He wanted to learn about. Not once has he ever heard her voice. Not once has she ever fought back against Fang and everyone else. She just sits there and takes it all. As if she feels she deserves it. Maybe, maybe she just doesn't want to fight. It all made no sense to Hope. He wanted it to make sense though.

He stood up and made his way to the fridge. He looked inside and saw nothing to his taste and so he closed it again and walked off into the bathroom. Just before he closed the bathroom door, he turned back and looked at a picture on the fireplace. "It's ok mum. I'll be alright. You just relax." He smiled and closed the door smiling.

"I shouldn't worry. She has nothing to do with me." Vanille sat there in the bath thinking about the incident in the classroom today. How Fang was picking on her again. How broken the young girl looked. It tore Vanille up. Vanille hated it but Fang was her friend. She knew Fang longer. Was she just afraid of losing a dear friend, or was she scared to stand up for someone who was like a lifeless corpse. "What should I do?" Vanille looked up towards the ceiling. "Maybe she just needs a friend….." Vanille lowered her head. "No….I can't." Vanille shook her head. "It's got nothing to do with me." Vanille stood up. "I've got my own problems." Vanille was the head of the school council. She had a reputation to hold up. Of course she couldn't fold herself. This girl was being bullied. Vanille was just trying to avoid it and she knew it. She wanted to help her, she really did. But she couldn't help but think of what Fang would do.

As Hope lay on his bed he thought to himself. What if he was to befriend her? His other friends might warm up to her to. Fang would leave her along then, right? He had to at least try and befriend this girl….for her sake.

-Following day at school-

As Hope walked on his way to his class, all he could think about was befriending this girl. When he final reached the class, he looked straight at her desk to see her only one there. It was almost like fate. The two of them alone together was perfect. Hope walked in slowly watching her. She didn't even acknowledge him. She just stared out the window with some papers on her desk. Hope sat at the desk in front of her. He looked to see several drawing of the same person. It appeared to be a woman with short pink hair with a side ponytail.

"Who's the drawing of?" Hope tried to start convocation with the girl. The girl looked at Hope and then down at her drawings. "Don't worry; I'm not going to make fun of you. I actually think your drawings are pretty cool." Hope gave a smile and the young girl stared in shock. She then lowered her head again.

"I don't know." Hope stared at her for a moment. "I don't know who it is." She didn't look back up. Instead she continued to stare at the drawings.

"Isn't she a made up character of yours?" Hope asked her as he stared at the picture.

"No. I don't know where she is from." The girl took the drawings and placed them back in her bag. "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before though." Hope stared at the girl. As he thought about it, he felt as though he has seen her somewhere before to. It was strange.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you." He gave a smile. "So, are you always on your own like this?" The young girl did nothing but nod her head gently.

"Well why don't you come and hang with me at lunch. I'd love to share some of my drawings with you. Will you be here?" The girl hesitated for a moment and then gave a nod. "Great." Hope gave another smile before walking over to his seat.

"Oh, you probably already know my name, But don't worry about being formal. Just call me Hope." He smiled again. The young girl stared for a moment.

"And….you can call me…..Zoe" She continued to look out the window as everyone made their way into the class. Hope thought to himself in deep thought. Not only was it hard for him to talk to people and make new friends, but he felt completely fine talking to her.

So, there is chapter two all done.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. It will be a rather fast passed one though. It might get slower at some parts, but generally its fast.

Chapter 3 – A weakness revealed.

"If there was another world, can I find it? If such a place exists….can I go there? Or am I bound to this place? This place that only holds pain for me. There is no kindness in this world. Maybe in another world there is but not here, not for me."

"Alright class, we have a special guest coming on this afternoon to talk to us, so after lunch everyone must go to the hall." The teacher stood at the front of the class looking around as he spoke. "It'll be beneficial for you all. Don't be late, understand?" He turned his attention to Fang. "I'm serious"

Fang leaned forward.

"What? You mean me?" She had a hint of irritation in her voice. "I'm not the one who likes to sit out on her own like a loner and daydream about fairy tales with princes." Fang got a smirk on her face as she gestured to Zoe, who was staring down at the desk. She could feel everyone's eyes looking at her as they laughed.

"That's enough Fang." The teacher glared at her. Fang smirked at her friends as the teacher turned to the board. "Write it down inside your books so you remember, ok? Once you are done, you may leave." He sat at his desk and started reading a book while everyone was taking the notes down.

There was 3 minutes left until break and Fang was getting irritated. She slammed her book shut.

"Raines, I'm done. Can I go now?" She leaned back in her chair waiting for the man's word. He gave a nod without looking up. Fang turned towards Zoe, who was still writing.

"Looks like your prince still hasn't come" Fang gave a snicker as everyone laughed.

"Fang, shouldn't you be gone by now?" Raines looked up from his book. Fang glared at him as he resumed reading. She got her bag and walked out as the bell rang. Everyone started frantically packing away and running out the door. Hope turned to Zoe, Who hadn't moved at all and continues to stare at the desk.

"Hey Zoe, do you want to come and hang out with me?" He waited for a reply. The girl looked up and gently smiled.

"Thank you Hope, but I have something really important to do." She continued to smile at Hope to reassure him.

"Ok. That's fine. Maybe another time then. Don't be afraid to ask though, ok." Hope smiled as she nodded. He turned away and walked towards the door. Should he have tried harder? Or was it best to leave it like that? After all he never bothered with her before and to just come out of the blue…she might have been scared of it being a prank. He had to prove to her that it wasn't anything like that.

Once Hope left, Zoe got out an envelope and stared at the desk for a minute before standing up. She made her way to the teacher's desk. Cid Raines was a man with dark mid length hair. He was very relaxed and was always reading. As Zoe made it to the desk she placed the Envelope on his desk gently. He looked up to see it there as she walked away.

She felt him looking at her and turned around. She smiled and nodded at him before leaving the room. He stared at the envelope for a moment before picking it up.

He placed his book on the table. He then opened the envelope to see a letter and a coupon for a book store. He stared for a moment before reading the letter.

Within a few minutes he had finished reading it and had placed it down on his desk as he stared at it. He felt his heart race for some reason. He gently placed the letter and coupon back inside the envelope and inside his drawer. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face before picking his book back up.

There was only a few minutes left until break, and Zoe sat by a tree and looked around at everyone. She saw people laughing and smiling with each other. She didn't understand. In this world, where there is only pain and suffering, how could someone possibly smile? Even if you love someone, it still causes pain. She wished she could be like that though. Just then she saw Hope sitting with his friends, Noel, Snow and Gadot. They were popular with the girls and were really well known. She knew that even if she did go with Hope, she wouldn't be able to fit in. they probably hated her to, just like everyone else…and Fang.

Just the bell rang and everyone made their way to lesson. As Zoe walked in, she saw Fang waiting by the door.

"So, where did you go during break? Not in your usual place?" This took Zoe by surprise. She never thought they would find her 'usual spot' but she wasn't surprise that Fang looked for it. She just looked down trying to avoid her.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Fang walked right up to her. "Don't ignore me, girl." Fang pushed Zoe's shoulder. Why Fang was always like this? What did Zoe ever do to her? Zoe simply continued to stare at the floor, not showing any emotion. "You're really beginning to piss me off" Fang then pushed her against the wall and laughed. "Come on. Where is your prince charming to save you? He still hasn't come at all." Fang laughed as she went to push Zoe down the floor. She grabbed Zoe's arm tightly, squeezing it to try and make Zoe cry in pain, but she didn't. Zoe just stayed emotionless. She wanted to cry and scream but she had to keep it in. Fang became more irritated and squeezed it tighter then pushed her against the wall with a great force.

"You are pathetic. You can't even fight back" Fang went to go in at her again when a deep voice called out.

"Oeba Yun Fang! That is enough." Fang paused for a moment. When she turned around she saw Raines stood in the door glaring at her. She glared back as she waited for him to speak. He rose his arm and pointed in the direction of the principal's office. "I don't want to see your face in my class for the rest of the day. That behaviour is not tolerated in my class. Get out!" He continued to glare as fang glared at Zoe, who was staring at the floor.

Fang started to make her way down the hall. She mumbled under her breath as she walked away.

"So, he's the prince charming, huh?" She was irritated and wanted to hit something, but continued to walk off.

Everyone else walked off to, afraid of getting the same punishment. No one understood. Raines had never been like that with them. He was always so laid back and never raised his voice to anyone. But something made him snap at Fang. Could he care more for the young lonely girl than he should?

Raines walked into the class and everyone followed.

For the whole lesson, no one spoke at all and avoided him at all cost. Soon the lesson was over and everyone was packing up for lunch.

"Zoe, could you please stay behind." Raines spoke in a stern voice.

As he dismissed the class, Hope looked at Zoe. He wanted to talk to her. To see if she was ok, but he couldn't, he couldn't talk to her. He could hardly look at her for some reason. He felt ashamed that he had let Fang harm her. He missed a perfect opportunity. If anything, he felt ashamed.

Finally the room was empty and only Zoe and Raines remained.

"Are you ok? I know Fang hurt you." He spoke in a gently voice with concern. "Here, let me have a look at your wrist." He gently held her wrist and rolled up her sleeve to see a nasty red mark where Fang had grabbed her. "That doesn't look too good." The girl continued to stare at the floor. She was trying not to cry. She was in a lot of pain but never allowed herself to show it. Of course, Raines could see right through it.

"If you need to cry, then cry. I won't tell anyone. No one will know." He looked at her. He could see the pain in her face. "It's not just the wrist is it?" He pulled out an ice pack from his first aid box and handed it to her.

"Thank you….." Her small voice hit his ears as he stared. "For saving me back there. She would have beaten me really bad." She looked up at him and smiled. He felt his heart sink. He could see the pain in her face, in her eyes. He could see how forced the smile was. He knew that she was trying to stay strong though. He knew she didn't want to show weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

I know the last chapter was a fast progress but it's meant to be. I haven't given any couple pairings out yet, although, you will already put two and two together. There will be a lot of love circles in this. I hope you enjoy this and continue to read.

Chapter 4 – Open up

"Even if my soul can't reach you, I'll continue you call your name. Even if you don't notice me, I'll still be here watching out for you. I don't mind the pain. It's all for you in the end, right? That's what I keep telling myself."

As Raines held Zoe close, he felt a warmth. Was it her tears seeping through his cloths? Or was it something else? Something more? He felt her clutch onto his shirt as she cried. Did she really feel safe in his arms? Is that what the warm feeling was? The fact that she felt safe in his arms? He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be that safe place for her.

Suddenly she stopped crying and slowly pulled away. He slowly felt that warmth fade away. He felt a cold loneliness as she left his arms. He wanted to pull her back but had to resist. She was a student after all. It was wrong that he felt this way yet, he couldn't prevent it. But why? Why did that letter she gave to him have to mean so much? He didn't understand at all. All he could do was protect her. She had cried on his shoulder and that was enough for him to know she felt safe and trusted him.

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Thank you" Her smile brought back that warmth he felt. "Thank you so much. " He gave a gentle smile back at the girl. He wanted to reassure her that he'd protect her but, he couldn't find the words. He just wanted to hold her.

Out in the hallway Hope was looking in. they hadn't noticed him since he was stood further away. Sadness fell over his face. He turned away and made his way out to his 'usual' place.

As Hope sat on a bench under the cherry blossoms, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Why? He hadn't known her that well nor did he even get the chance to help her. Hope thought to himself.

"It's probably better this way. I'm weak. What could I possibly do to help her? But why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so angry seeing Raines with her like that? Having him save her? Why?" So many things went through his head. He didn't have an answer for any of it though. Instead he fought the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

As Hoped looked up he saw her. She was standing by a cherry blossom tree nearby. He felt his heart pound. He stared for a moment before looking away. The he heard a voice.

"Isn't it strange?" He looked up to see the young girl standing there looking up at the tree. "How such a cruel place…can have such beautiful things" Hope stared at the girl in awe. She turned and looked at Hope. "Do you think it's a way of deceiving us? To trick us into this world" She smiled at Hope and then placed her hand gently on the tree trunk.

"I think…maybe it might be what this world truly is" Hope spoke as he looked down. Zoe looked at him with curiosity. "I don't think this world is truly bad. I think it's what truly lies is this world. We just have to find it." Hope continued to stare at the floor as the girl sat beside him.

"Do you think?" He looked up to see her longing into the open space. "I hope that maybe your right…then we can truly find this world." She turned to him. "I never got to thank you, did I?" She gave a small smile. He stared at her.

"For what?" He was confused. What did he do?

"You talked to me." She gave another smile. "It made me really happy. At first I wasn't sure if you were just making fun of me though…..but now I realise." Hope felt his heart jump. He didn't realise that a simple help meant that much to her.

"It really meant that mush?" He waited for a reply.

"Of course. It shows that someone cares enough to ask…and that means a lot to me." Of course, she didn't have any friends. People always made fun of her. Hope felt a slight pain in his heart.

"I'm glad. I'm glad that something I did meant so much to you." Hope looked down. Zoe stared at him. It was clear to her that it didn't happen often. That Hope was suffering inside.

"Means." She looked up at the sky as Hope looked at her. "It means so much to me. I'll forever cherish it, Hope." Hope felt tears coming but fought them. "It'll remind me that someone does care enough. That someone is called Hope…you'll be giving me hope to get through everything." She looked back at Hope and smiled. Had she truly opened up a new side to Hope? This was a side he had never saw yet, she showed it so easily. This was her true self.

Hope waved as they both parted ways. He looked down and tears fell as he walked.

"And I'll never forget our talk just now…..under the cherry blossom trees." He let the tears fall some more before wiping them away.

As Zoe walked she gave a gently smile.

"I've finally got something to cherish, just like you told me" She looked up at the sky as she walked. "Two people. Two people that have given me hope to live on. To make me smile just that while longer."

Fang sat there in a dark room. The only light was thin rays shining through. She sat there staring at the floor thinking back to earlier.

-Earlier that same day (in fangs memory)-

"You're pathetic! You can't even defend yourself" Fang throws Zoe against the wall.

"FANG!" Raines comes running out.

"I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"

-Back to normal time-

"Why does she get people to fight for her?" Fang felt tears fall. "She's pathetic. She just sits there and takes it all and someone comes in to save her." She hit her hand down on the bed as she cried. "It's not fair!" Suddenly Fang heard her phone ringing.

She sat up and wiped her tears away before answering it.

"Hello?" She sounded as though she hadn't been crying at all.

"Hey Fang, its Vanille."

"Hey Vanille, What's up?" Fang asked in a calm voice.

"Well I heard you got suspended for the rest of the week. Did you really beat her up?" Vanille sounded slightly hurt.

"Is that what they all said, huh?" Fang gave a slight chuckle. "Of course." Fang fought the tears.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I did. But I'll take my punishment. Don't you worry Vanille. When I get back, I'll do some major catch up." Fang gave a laugh to reassure Vanille.

"Ok Fang. But….maybe you could…ease up on-"before Vanille could finish, Fang cut her off.

"Don't give me that." There was a silence from both ends. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of it all. I don't think it will ever change….between her and I."

"Ok. Well goodnight Fang. I'll call again tomorrow." With that Fang hung up. She placed her phone back on her side and lay back on her bed as she continued to cry.

"They really went that far as to sit I beat her." Fang clutched onto the sheets. "I'm not the bad guy! She is the one who doesn't fight back."

What was the point in trying to fool people that didn't understand? In this cruel world, people weren't made to understand. Only to judge and point fingers. That's just how fate had played out for this place.

End chapter. A little more on Fang. I know you're like "well of course she's the bad guy." But to her, she isn't the bad guy. It'll be clearer later on.

Anyway, as you can see now, the possible pairings I've made for this is: ZoeXRaines and ZoeXHope. There are going to be more. And yes some Yuri. VanilleXFang *cough cough*

Anyhow, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so, Lightning does come in and plays a very big part but she doesn't come in till later on, ok? So don't worry. She will come in. So, thanks for reading and all.

Chapter 5 – Looking back

"So far, you are the world to me. You stole my heart so long ago"

As the bell rang for lesson Vanille stood looking at the clock. Fang wasn't going to be in for the next three days. Should she maybe talk to Zoe? Or should she leave it?

"Hey Zoe, are you free this lunch?" Hope asked as the girl looked at him.

"I don't think I am. I'm stuck here against my will…..so I'm not free." She looked out the window. She was back to being quiet and distant. What had happened to that open and cheerful girl from yesterday? Even if that girl was gone again, Hope won't forget that convocation they had that day.

"No, I meant, are you doing anything. Do you maybe want to sit with me?" Hope gave her a smile. The young girl smiled back.

"Thank you, Hope. I'd like that." She turned back to her book as Hope walked away. He had a big smile on his face. He didn't know why but he felt happy and butterflies were flying around in his stomach.

In the door way watching the whole thing was Vanille. She was monitoring and saw Hope and Zoe. She felt her heart sink. Sadness came over her face as she walked away.

"Ok, class." Raines stood up and turned to the board. He also heard the convocation between Hope and Zoe. "Today we'll be learning the human mind." Everyone started writing the title on the board as Raines wrote.

"Can anyone tell me anything about the mind?" He waited for a hand to go up, but nothing happened. Instead, everyone sat there in silence. Suddenly the silence was broke by a small voice that spoke.

"When we are asleep, the mind makes an alternative world for us. What we truly desire or better known as 'dreams' "Everyone turned their heads to the young distant girl staring out the window. Raines gave a nod.

"I'm surprise you know that, Zoe." Raines turned to the board to write as he spoke. "The mind does indeed do that. our dreams aren't just simple images, but a whole new world that belongs to only us. It's what our hearts truly desire." He turned around to the class.

"But…what if we dream of people? Does that mean we desire them?" Noel asked with confusion.

"Not at all. Our mind simply places them there because we need people to fill our world. Just like in this world, we have people everywhere. So naturally the mind places people there. However, everyone in our dreams is someone we have met or seen before. You won't remember them at all but everyone has appeared some time in our lives." Raines walked forward.

"Although sometimes, certain people in our dreams can be who we desire." Noel jumped forward.

"What do you mean? How do we know?" the class nodded to his question, waiting for a reply.

"That is a good question. But unfortunately only you will ever know that. It is simple to tell by the same person in your dream over and over and you remembering. Or them having an important role in your dream. Sometimes though, they are just a back ground person. It can be hard to tell. But if you know your heart, then you'll know."

Everyone was taking in the notes, looking up at the board and back down to their papers again.

Suddenly a hand went up. Raines gave a nod to the young boy.

"Does that mean that our goals could be in our dreams to? Or even our future?" Raines looked at Hope sharply.

"Good question. It depends. A lot of the time our mind focuses on what we desire. Sometimes our goals, when wanted, can be a desire and therefor in our dreams. Sometimes it's in our dreams simply because our mind is thinking of ways to complete it. However, our future, not so much. It can happen but very rarely. It's more what we hope for our futures. The mind cant for see the future but can hope for it. It can reflect the past though." Raines looked around the room slowly.

"What do you mean, sir?" A voice asked from the back of the class.

"Basically, our dreams can be influenced from events of the past, or more importantly, our past as individuals." Raines waited as everyone continued to take notes.

"In a way….like it's haunting us." Zoe spoke with a small voice. Everyone looked back at her. She looked at Rains. "If it's in the past and it lingers in our dreams, it's haunting us." Raines gave a nod.

"Not everyone had a depression childhood like you." One of Fangs friends shouted. Raines shook his head.

"Actually, she is right. Past events coming into our dreams is considered haunting us. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad. And next time, I'd like you to consider what you say before saying something like that." Raines gave the boy a cold glare as he stared back.

The rest of the lesson went by and everyone was packing up.

As everyone made their way to stand by the door, Raines stared at Zoe, who was still sat at her desk.

"Ok, everyone can go now." With that, everyone made their way out. Zoe started to pack her things then. Raines watched her with adult eyes. She was unaware of it and so was he. He hadn't realised how he was looking at her until there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Sir. There is a meeting in the office today. They sent me to make sure you attended." Vanille was stood there with glaring eyes. Raines gave a nod and made his way to the office.

Vanille stared at Zoe for a moment. She wanted to say something but hesitated.

"L…Listen. Uhm…I know I'm Fangs friend but…If you ever need to talk." Vanille looked at the floor. "I know that you go through a lot. I try and stop Fang but…she never listens." Vanille looked back up to see Zoe distant.

"I don't dislike you. It's not your fault that Fang is the way she is with me. It's not your fault for anyone." Zoe looked up at Vanille and gave a side smile before walking off.

There is the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I may be mistaken, but the term 'Adult eyes' means someone is looking at you in a somewhat pervy way or with sexual intentions. If I'm wrong can you please correct me?

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is the next chapter. Before I start, I may use P.O.V's from this point on. Not lots but sometimes I will use it to get the emotions of a specific character across. I do not own ffXIII. I also want to ask for some reviews. If you could give one or something, that would be great.

Enjoy

Chapter 6 – Tell me what to say.

"I wonder, why all good things come to an end? In this world of lonlyness….is this the aftermath of what once was? Did the beautiful world come to an end? To become this place, An echo of what was. And I wonder, if like the last, this world will to come to an end. If so, what would this place become? What would happen to everyone?"

As the light fell into the room, a naked body lay there wrapped in a silk sheet. The light hit the eyes of the sleeping beauty. Green, gentle eyes opened narrowly. The figure raised a hand over her face to block the light. Her silky pink hair flowed over her shoulder. She slowly sat up revealing her naked upper body. Her hair flowing over her left shoulder, and her wondering green eyes scanning the room, she gently placed her hand on her head.

"I must've hit my head pretty bad to be dreaming about such weird things."

She slowly stood up, revealing a fully naked body. She made her way into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stood there staring into the mirror.

"Tcht. What is with me?" She continued to stare at her reflection until she could stand it no more.

She closed her eyes gently and turned away, making her way into her shower.

Zoe's P.O.V

Everything seemed so pointless. To fight back. To smile and laugh. To cry and get angry. It all seemed so pointless. It had no meaning to it anymore. This world was just empty to me. It had no meaning. It didn't even feel like I owned my life. Like someone had me on puppet strings. They'd finally leave me at rest when they were board of me. Death's cold hands: clasping me in its grip. Even that sounded better than living in this world. I felt hollow.

Hollowness is merely a small part that has become of me since then.

Just as I packed up for Lunch, Hope walked over. I ignored and pretended I didn't notice him though.

"Hey, Zoe." Hope greeted me with a cheery smile. It gave me a slight rush for some reason. I looked at him with a small smile. "Do you still want to sit with me for lunch? It'll be just you and I. Uh, you know, 'cause you don't like people, right?" He gave a nervous chuckle. What was wrong with him? He was fine just a second ago and now he's all nervous. I really don't get the way us as humans work. But for some reason it amused me a great deal. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He looked kind of cute when he got nervous.

He looked at me and his face went slightly pink. Was he blushing? I simply gave him a gentle nod. I felt bad. He always made an effort to hang out with me, yet, he didn't even know me. Then it hit me, could he be doing all this out of sympathy? "Great, so you wanna go now?" He smiled at me again. Why was his smile so contagious? I nodded as I stood up and followed him.

He led me to a small area. It was quiet and not many people where here. He must have known me better than I thought. To bring me to a small area that is away from people is ideal for me. I got to hand it to him; he knows a good spot when he picks one.

"So Zoe, what are your hobbies?" Hope's question caught me off guard. I've never been asked that before….only by one other person. She's long gone now, though.

"Uhm, well…I really enjoy drawing and making my own manga. I love video games and Anime." Great, now I sounded like a really bad Otaku. Which was true, I was an Otaku. But I didn't want people to know that. I then noticed him giggling. Was he laughing at me? I felt myself sink slightly inside.

"I'm an Otaku, to" His comment took me by shock again. I simply smiled back at him. I didn't know what to say. I assumed the worst of him when he meant well. And after all he has done so far.

"Hope, what is your favourite anime?" He looked down at the floor with a frown. His hand was on his chin as he thought. He then shook his head.

"I couldn't decide if the world depended on it." He smiled a goofy smile. What a strange thing to say, don't you think? 'If the world depended on it', It was truly a strange thing. He then asked me the same question. I didn't even think about it though.

"I have a few favourites so far, but not an ultimate favourite." He looked at me and smiled. I then stood up. 2Will you excuse me? I have to use the facilities." He nodded and I went on my way.

Hope's P.O.V

She walked off slowly, minding her way to avoid as many people as she could. It was weird. From first impression, I thought she was shy and distant. She is distant, but not as distant as I thought. I know there is a lot more to her. Maybe she'll open up more over time. Or maybe she still feels unsure of me. I still have to prove that I truly want to be her friend.

A few minutes passed. I nervously played with my twiddled my thumbs. Maybe she had gone. Maybe she gave me the slip. But she left her bag here. She wouldn't have left it here if she was leaving. I started getting worried. She would have been back by now. I got to impatient to wait around. I knew Fangs friends had it out for her to, so my paranoia was only made worse.

I got up and grabbed my bag (just in case something bad DID happen.) and I walked off to find her.

I scanned the area. I didn't call out her name. There was no point. I frantically searched and searched for her but couldn't see her anywhere. Just when I was about to give up, I heard a yelp from the back of the trees. I spun around the corner and saw Fangs friends circling her.

Zoe's P.O.V (just after she left Hope)

As I made my way to the toilets, I noticed a group of Fang's friends standing around. Their eyes were searching around, as is they were looking for someone. I felt myself get nervous. I knew who they were looking for. It was obvious, wasn't it? I got their leader suspended for the rest of the week. They had it out for me.

I managed to slip into the toilets unseen. I waited a few minutes before walked back out again. They weren't anywhere in sight. I slowly made my way back to Hope, making sure I stayed out of sight.

I must have messed up somewhere because one of fang's friends grabbed my arm and glared. He pulled me off behind the trees. No one could see us. I knew what was coming. They were going to beat me for sure.

The one with dark brown hair slapped me across the face, knocking me onto the floor. It stung but I didn't dare let out a single scream.

"You got Fang suspended! You little wench." The brunette spoke with a glare. He stared into my eyes with killing intentions. He wouldn't really, would he? Then again, who would notice? "Not got anything to say?" He spat the words out, his face inches from mine. I stayed silent. He glared at me before pulling away from me and turning his back to me. I looked around for ways to escape, but every exit was blocked.

Another boy grabbed me by the back of my hair, yanking me up. "Come on, wench. Fight back. Or say sorry for what you did to Fang" he said into my ear before licking it. I felt repulsed. Did he seriously think I'd sell my body as a way to say sorry? Why should I even say such words? His grip on my hair tightened, making me jolt slightly. I was in pain, of course. But I didn't dare show it. Not to these people. Then the brunette man turned around again with fury. He fist smashed into my stomach, winding me. I let out a yelp. He went in for another throw when he paused to the sound of someone call out. I knew that voice.

"Get away from her!" It was Hope. He stood by a clearing. His eyes looking cold and harsh, I had never seen him like that before. The brunette glared at him with a fury. I didn't understand. Hope didn't flinch at all. He didn't even look scared.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The brunette glared with fury. Hope glared back with just as much fury. Why was he here? What was he doing?

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hope screamed as he charged forward, launching a punch into the brunette's face. I was frozen from shock. I had never seen Hope like this. I know I didn't know him that well, but he was always so quiet. He has such a rage inside him.

The brunette went crashing down. The other boys around simply stared for a moment before running away. Hope stood there, still. The wind was blowing his hair gently. I had grown a whole new respect for hope, a trust.

He turned to me and just like that, he was smiling again. As if he had just completely changed personality.

"Come on, Zoe. Let's get out of here now." He took my hand and helped me up. I felt a water droplet hit my skin. Was it raining? We turned to look at the brunette, who was still lying on the ground. 2I guess we can't leave him here, in the rain." Hope must have read my mind. Hope gently kicked him to wake him up.

Just as the brunette stood up, he swung a punch right into Hope's side, knocking him to the floor. He glared before walked off, not saying a word.

It was pouring down with rain and Hope was injured badly. It was my fault, wasn't it?

Raines P.O.V

I turned to the class and started the lesson. I made a quick glance to her desk. She wasn't there. She was in this morning though. What if something happened to her? I felt my heart race. I then noticed Hope was absent to. What was going on? "Where are Zoe and Hope?" I made my voice as stern as possible. I knew they'd tell me if I sounded serious. Not a peep from anyone though.

Just then, Rygdea came into the class. He looked as though he had been in a fight. And he was soaked to the bone. "Rygdea, what happened? Have you seen Zoe and Hope?" As I mentioned their names, I saw a fury in his face. Could it have been?

Hope's P.O.V

I was in so much pain. It was hard to breath. Zoe helped me get to a bench so we could sit down. It was still raining heavily and we were getting soaked, but it was ok. I felt safe with Zoe.

Just then, the rain started to stop and the sun came back out. Quite convenient, right? Zoe sat beside me as silent as usual. She looked sad; did she feel bad about all this? I did all I could at the time and smile. "Hey, are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I knew they did. She never showed her pain unless it was bad. If she didn't yelp, I wouldn't have found her. She simply shook her head.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I heard concern in her voice. Could she finally trust me now? I smiled a goofy smile. I was still in pain, but a lot less than before. "Hope, thank you." I stared at her. Her eyes were distant. She then looked at me. Her eyes were focused. "Thank you for saving me back there. If you hadn't….." she trailed off. We both knew what would have happened. But why Rygdea? Why was he so bent on revenge? I nodded.

"It's fine. I was worried. And it's what friends are for." I smiled at her. I saw the shock in her face.

"Friends?" She looked away and down at the floor. "I only ever had one friend." That took me by shock. In her whole life, she only had one friend. It explained a lot, though. Suddenly, my stomach let out a loud growl. We had both missed lunch due to that event. And in the state we were in, we couldn't go to class. "Your hungry? " She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small box. "Here" She handed it to me. "Take it, As a way to say thanks."

Of course, I didn't turn it down. I was hungry and she insisted. Although, I felt bad, she missed lunch to.

"Wanna share?" She shook her head. "Why?" I asked her with a fork in my mouth.

"Not enough." She gave a small smile. Now I felt even worse. Just then, she looked at me. "Want me to cook something better? We can go to my house and I'll get you something. We need to get dry to; otherwise we'll catch a cold." She had a point. But that completely took me by surprised. The food was so good, and she cooked it? And most of all, she invited me to her house…to cook for me, Although, I didn't refuse it.

So this chapter was longer than the others. I just had a lot more planned for this one. It is the chapters that brings the two together and brings in a new character. Another pairing: FangxRygdea. And this chapter was a lot tenser. I'm using P.O.V's now to. It works a lot more. I hope you guys like it. Leave a review and stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. I know it's not the best, but I do try my best. If there is anything you'd like to point out with this fic, then feel free to give me some feedback. I am aware my grammar isn't the best at times, but thank you for reading it anyway. I hope you don't mind me doing the P.O.V thing. It's just a lot easier.

Now I've ranted enough! Enjoy the next chapte

Chapter 7 – Pain and distance

Hope's P.O.V

We final arrived at her house. The rain started falling heavy again. We were both soaked to the bone and freezing cold. She didn't live to far from the school, and in fact, not that far from me either. There were several flowers in her front yard, roses of different colour.

She stopped in front of me to get out her key. She quickly opened the door, letting me in. "Here we go." She said as she closed the door. It looked normal to. I took off my shoes and stood there unsure of where to go. "Just wait here. I'll get you a towel" She ran off and fetched a towel. It smelt nice. Was that weird? God, I sound weird.

She smiled at me as she turned her heating up. "The bathroom is down that way. You can have a shower/bath before me." She pointed down the hall. "Don't worry. Just make yourself at home." She then turned away and made her way into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Don't your parents mine?" She turned to me and gave a smile.

"Done worry, they are at work and only come home every few days. They aren't due to come back until next Friday." So her parents worked away from home. Just like my father. I simply nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

Her bathroom was neat and clean. I turned the tap and waited for the bath to fill. I felt weird being in her house.

Zoe's P.O.V

After Hope left for the bathroom, I quickly went into my room. I undressed and dried myself. After that, I went back into the kitchen and turned on the oven. "What should I cook him?" I searched around the ingredients, trying to think of a meal. Then I thought of one, My mother's secret Ramen dish with some side dishes. Hope enjoyed my bento box that I let him eat, but I knew he was still hungry. The side dishes will be something from there. I have the ingredients after all. I loved my mother's Ramen. She taught me how to cook it when I was young, so I know how to do it. I just hope that Hope enjoys it. Was it a mistake bringing him here though? I just managed to make a lie about mother and pap. What if he asks more questions?

Hope's

The bath was nice and hot. I honestly didn't want to get out. Suddenly, a smell hit my nose. It was such a good smell. I felt my stomach growl and my mouth water. What was she cooking?

I got out of the bath and noticed my school uniform was gone and there was some spare cloths here. I stared into the mirror for a moment. My reflection glaring back, then the sweet smell took my attention again.

I walked out the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen. There I saw Zoe serving up these dishes. She was wearing a cute apron that for some reason, made me blush. "Uh. Hey. You made all this?" She turned around with a smile. My face was red from being in the hot bath, yet I knew I was blushing.

"I said I'd make you something, didn't i?" She smiled as she turned around again. "I hope you like it. It's my mother's special dish." I stared in wonder. She truly did amaze me. "I see you found the cloths to. You look good in them, Hope." I blushed and looked at what I was wearing: A white shirt that I hadn't buttoned all the way and some knee length shorts. "They belong to my father, but don't worry." These were her father's? I felt off wearing his cloths, but I had no choice. My uniform was in the wash and I couldn't walk around naked.

"Thank you for everything. This all looks so amazing, to" I was hungry so the food kept getting my attention. She simply smiled and took off the apron.

"Well it's all ready. Please sit down, Hope." She smiled again as she hung the apron up. I did as she said and sat down. She placed the dishes neatly on the table before joining me. "Eat up" I didn't need any more convincing. I dug into the dishes. I was in complete awe. They tasted so good. I noticed her taking very little though.

"What's up?" I stared at her in concern. She simply smiled. For some reason her smile seemed bright and true. There was no hint of sadness, unlike the other times.

"Just seeing you like that. It's been a long time since I ate like this with someone." She looked down at her plate. What about her parents? "I've always been alone, so this is a happy time for me" She smiled at me. Again I felt my heart race. I felt slightly saddened though. He was alone?

I resumed to eat the food and then looked at her. "Oh yeah, What did you say your parents works as again? She looked down at the table as soon as I mentioned the word 'parents'. It bugged me.

"I didn't say." She gave a smile. What was she hiding?

"Well I only as because my father works away to. Maybe they know each other." I spoke with a gentle voice yet my eyes were glaring at her. She wasn't looking at me though. She was staring away into the corner. "He works a unit commander in the government." I finally spoke. I waited for her to say something.

"Maybe our parents know each other then." She looked at me with a smile. My cold eyes became soft again. "Mine work in the government to. They work a lot at the HQ in Eden." My eyes widened with shock. How did she know where the HQ is? The government never revealed their location. They couldn't even tell their kids. My father never tells me anything about work for that exact reason so, how did she know?

I felt uneasy for a moment. I didn't press the convocation on. I simply smiled. "That's great." Why did I feel so off? Maybe her parents where just trusting of their daughter. Then she smiled at me.

"What about your mother, Hope?" I looked at her in shock. I didn't want to open up about it, but she had opened up a lot considering she never talks to people.

I gently smiled with sadness. "She died." I saw Zoe's face drop as I said it. Did she feel bad? "Don't worry. It was a long time ago now. She's in a better place, right?" I tried to convince myself.

"Hope, I'm sorry." She stared at me. "I didn't mean to ask something so insensitive." She moved closer to me. I could feel the tears coming as I thought about my mother. Then I felt warmth. Zoe had pulled me into a tight hug. My head was in her chest as she stroked my hair. "It's ok Hope. Don't fight the tears. Everyone needs to let it out once in a while. You can't be strong forever." As her words hit my ears, I felt the tears fall. I couldn't fight them, they just fell.

Zoe's P.O.V

As Hope cried into me, I felt my heart sink. He confided in me, yet I told him a cold lie. I couldn't face up to that reality yet though. I held him in my arms, letting him cry it all out. I could tell that he never let himself cry. I can see how strong he has been. No one can be that strong though. Not even me. it was time for Hope to let it all out.

He pulled away after a few minutes and rubbed his eyes. I didn't say anything. I just rubbed his back and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back before speaking. "Thank you, Zoe. I needed that." By now it was dark outside and the rain was still pouring.

"Hope, I don't know how far you live, but you can't walk home in this. If it doesn't clear up in the next few hours, would you mind staying here?" I didn't want to ask such a question, but I cared for his safety. He gave me a nod.

"Ok. I don't live too far, but it's still rather late" Suddenly I heard beeping. Hope looked confused for a moment. I smiled and made my way over to the washing machine.

"Your uniform is done. I'll put it in the dryer. It should be dry in half an hour" I smiled to reassure Hope. He gave me a weak smile. I knew he was hurting and that's why I found it easier to trust him.

A few hours passed and the rain had stopped. It was late but at least Hope could make his way home now. I put his uniform in a bag and gave it to him as he put his shoes on. "Here. You can keep the cloths. My father won't notice." Hope smiled as he took the bag.

"Thanks for all this, Zoe." He smiled and opened the door. As he left, I stood by the door and waved goodbye to him. For so long I had sat in this house alone and finally Hope has reminded me what it's like to be with someone.

Hope's P.O.V

It was dark and quiet, although I felt someone was following me. Maybe it was just paranoia. I final made it to my street, but the feeling of someone following me only got stronger.

Just then I felt like someone was behind me. I turned around to see Rygdea staring at me. "Rygdea, what are you doing here?" I walked back slowly but I was blocked by one of Rygdea's friends. There were three of them. What did they want?

"We just came to pay our gratitude for today." Rygdea glared at me with a killing intention. I became very tense and alert at this point. I knew it wasn't going to be good. Suddenly the two boys grabbed my arms, keeping me from running anywhere. Rygdea then came at me and punched me across the face. He kept hitting me relentlessly in the upper body. I could hardly breathe and I was bleeding. I couldn't call for help either.

Suddenly, they stopped and ran off. I fell down to the floor in pain. My site became blurry and I was falling in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, there was a figure standing in the distance. They were coming close. I couldn't see who it was, because just as I got a clear site, I fell unconscious.

As I woke up, I noticed I was in my house. My wounds had been attended to, but by whom? I tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"You shouldn't strain your body, Hope" I heard his voice call out from another room. I recognised it. The Raines came into the room. "I found you passed out on the road, so I brought you back here and tended to your wounds. I thought something happened with you and Rygdea" Raines sat in the chair next to me.

"Thank you. But how did you know?" I asked him in a calm voice, although I wasn't very calm inside. For some reason, I felt Raines as an enemy.

"When you and Zoe didn't come to class today, I was concerned. Then Rygdea came in and he looked rather beat up. I know what Rygdea is like: he's always out for revenge. So I assumed he had something to do with your absence." Raines looked away. "Is Zoe ok? Nothing happened to her, did it?" why did I feel so angry when he asked. I felt protective of her, like I didn't want Raines to know.

"She's fine. I took her home during last period. She was a bit beaten by Rygdea and his gang, but I saved her." Why did I say that? I could have put it differently. For some reason though, I felt the need to put it across that _I_ had helped her, that she and I were together. Was I trying to ward him off? Why would I need to? Raines simply shifted in the chair uncomfortably. Whatever I said, he didn't like it. For some reason I felt glad at that.

"Well, Hope. I'm glad she is alright. And you to." I had realised Raines seemed to care for her more than I was comfortable with. Why did I feel like that though?

"Let me ask something." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted to know why he wanted to help her all of a sudden. "Why do you care for her? Zoe I mean. All of a sudden you just want to help her." I didn't look up. I just waited for a reply.

"I could ask you the same thing." His response was quick, almost like he was waiting for it. I looked at him. It looked like he saw me the same way. We were both threats to each other, but why? We both wanted to protect Zoe, but why did we have to feel like this? He also had a point though. "Out of the blue, you decide to befriend her. Why is that?" He stared at me.

"I don't know. I just wanted to help her. I had for a while. After you helped her that once, I felt like I needed to act faster." I stared at him in the face. It was clear from the look in our eyes that we were thinking the same thing. It was a war between the two of us. "Also, I saw Zoe give you a letter. What did it say?" I asked him with a stern voice. I didn't think he was going to tell me, but he did. in fact, he pulled out the letter and handed it to me.

It read:

Dear Cid Raines,

The flowers you sent were lovely, thank you. I must admit, I find it strange that you deliver flowers to my door; after all, I am one of your students. Inside the envelope is a book voucher, because I know you love reading books. I hope it is good payment for the flowers. I wrote this in a letter because it's something you could get fired for. Sending flowers to a student is suspicious, right? So make sure no one see's this letter. I don't want you to get fired either. I actually really like you. You're a good teacher.

-Zoe.

As I handed him the letter back, I felt some sort of rage. "Why did you send flowers to her house?" I asked impatiently.

"Because I promised her I would a long time ago." I looked at him with glaring eyes. What was he talking about? "How old do you think I am, Hope?" He asked in a calm voice. Come to think of it, how old was Raines? He did look young.

"I don't know. How old are you? And what does that have to do with anything?" I was getting impatient with him now.

He smirked and then continued. "I'm 21, Hope." What? He was only 21? How did he get a teaching job at such a young age? "I suppose you're wondering how I got my teaching job at such a young age. Well I don't even know that one. They were running low on teachers at the time, Due to all those deaths in palumpolum that year." So he got his job because there were no other teachers. It did make sense. "You and Zoe are 17, yes?" Right, in our last year of high school. "So there is only 4 years between you and I." So all this time, Raines was only 4 years older. So that means he went into teaching at 17. "I grew up with Zoe, Hope. We were best friends. In fact, we were lovers." It hit me hard. Why didn't she tell me anything? "Don't worry though, Hope. She doesn't remember it. Our hometown was invaded by the government as their new HQ." Eden? That was their true hometown?

"How did she forget?" I asked in a calm voice. Why did he even tell me not to worry? What did he think was going on?

"Well, as the government raided out hometown, they took a lot of lives. People had to join them in order to keep their families alive." He paused for a moment. "Her parents joined the government at one request: that Zoe had no memory of living in Eden. I was told this and had to move away to. I decided to take on teaching. She moved to palumpolum, although they only came home every once a week." I took the information in. all this time. That's why she is so distant? She has no memory of most of her childhood and her parents where never at home. "Of course, her living in Palumpolum also meant that she was there during the war." He looked down as he spoke. "All alone, during a war, she has only memories of the war in Palum. It changed her a lot. She never used to be so distant." Now it really made sense.

"But there is no way her parents would have left her there. They were part of the government. They could have moved her" I said with slight anger.

"Of course they did. They went into the battle ground itself to find her. When they did, they sent her here to Bodhum. They stayed here with her for a month before going back." He continued. "Her parents told me everything when they learnt I'd be her teacher. They also made sure not to tell her." He had sadness on his face. At this point, I felt sorry for him.

"It'll come back to her one day, that you two were friends, I mean." I didn't want to say it, but I felt so bad that I had to. "The memories are deep in there. She just needs to find the, right?" He looked at me with a glare.

"You won't tell her either, ok?" I nodded. "Good." Then it dawned on me.

"What are her parent's names?" I wanted to find out so I could ask my dad if he knew them.

"Caius Ballad and Lebreau Ballad" Raines stood up. "I must be getting home now." He made his way to the door and I followed.

"Thanks again, Raines." I said with a casual look.

"Don't mention it. You're a friend of Zoe's after all. I don't want her to lose any more people in her life." He then turned back "You don't…love her, do you?" love? Why did he think that? But for some reason it made my heart race. Of course I didn't 'love' her. I shook my head. "Very well then" With that, he left. I can't believe everything I just heard. I leaned against the wall, my hair covering my eyes. What was I thinking?

End of 7th chapter. I know it's really long, but we learn a lot about Zoe's character, don't we? I know it seems rushed, but I hate giving out information over more than one chapter. There is more to her story though. So don't feel like I rushed it. Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and all. Leave a review if you can. I need feedback.

Chapter 8 - revealing scars.

"Everywhere we go, we are reminded of what we aren't. We are always put down for being less than what they want. It's like they own our lives, controlling even our emotions. There is nothing for us, nothing at all."

Vanille's P.O.V

I learnt something strange about Fang tonight, something that shocked me. I thought I knew her so well, but obviously I didn't.

*earlier that afternoon (still Vanille's P.O.V)

"What are you going to do when you go back on Monday?" I smiled at Fang, who was sat in the chair next to me.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at me waiting for a reply.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything to maybe talk to Zoe?" As I said her name, Fang's faced twisted.

"Why would I do that? Vanille are you on her side?" Fang glared at me. I didn't know whose side I was on anymore.

"I just….." I looked down. I just wanted Fang to stop all this.

"Vanille, you know I can do that." Fang's voice was sharp and her glares ever more so. "I despise that girl. You don't understand that, then maybe you aren't as much of a good friend as you say." Fang stood up and walked towards the door. How could she say that? I stood up and let it out, what was really on my mind.

"Because you never let understand" Fang paused and looked down at the floor. "You never tell me anything Fang. From where I see it, you ARE the bad guy. You are the one that starts it all the time, you bully her for no reason. It's your own fault that you're in this position!" I waited for Fang to turn around and hit me, but nothing came.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Fang stood still completely. "Is that right? I guess I never told you why I hate her so much. I guess I never told you anything, did I? Like how you never told me about your feelings for Hope." My eyes widened. How did she know? How could she possibly have known I had feelings for Hope? "Well she is best friends with him now, didn't you know? I've seen them talking together. He never smiled like that with you. You can hardly get one word out of the boy." Why was she being so mean? Why say such hurtful things? "Just like she is with Raines, all of a sudden he just helps her out like that, shouting at me. I wonder what she gives him, to make him do that."

Then it hit me "Fang, do you…have feelings for Raines?" it would explain so much. Fang was never good with expressing her feelings, especially love.

"What does it matter? That's not the reason I hate her. its why I hate her even more." Oh, Fang. You're hopeless.

"Tell me, Fang. I want to know. I want to understand you. I feel like I if I don't….I'll end up hating you." Fang slowly moved her head, not turning around.

"I lived in palumpolum during the war." My eyes widened with shock. That place was like a battle field; no it WAS the battle field, and millions died. "I lived there with my parents, who died there. I lived on my own then for about 3 months, living off scraps and such, trying to survive for my life. "

I couldn't believe what Fang had told me. She just appeared in Bodhum one day and my parents took her in, but I never knew this. After a few years, my –parents bought her an apartment.

"Fang, I had no idea." She turned to me with tears in her eyes. I had never seen Fang cry before.

"Zoe was also there. She was always with this other girl though. I was jealous. She had someone to protect her all the time and I had no one. This girl protected Zoe with her life. She was also my friend…and she died protecting her!" Now it all made sense. The one person Fang had was killed protecting someone else. "She told me she'd always be there for me, but as soon as that war broke out, Zoe became her main priority. She just found her and immediately chose her over me."

I looked at Fang as she cried. I didn't know what to do. "I saw her die. I saw her give her life for Zoe. I saw Zoe run away like a coward. And then I saw her again here and had nothing but hatred. And what makes me hate her more is that she pretends she doesn't remember, like it never happened. She's just playing dumb, forgetting all that Clair gave for her. Forgetting her sacrifice!" Fang hit the table with her fist. I rubbed her back with a sinking feeling in my heart.

"It's ok now Fang, I understand it all now. I understand you hate her because of all this. But why not talk to her? Why violence?" I asked with a calm voice.

"Because I want her to suffer like I did. I want her to suffer like Clair did, protecting her." I nodded my head and kissed Fangs head gently. I understood now, but it still wasn't enough. I needed to get her to let go.

"But Fang, Clair let Zoe survive for a reason. Maybe Zoe has her reasons for forgetting. Maybe if you talk to her, you can both work something out." I knew it wouldn't convince her, but I wanted to at least try.

"I'm sorry, Vanille. I'll only ever have hate for that girl"

"But how do you know she's even forgotten? How do you know she doesn't think about it all the time, she just keeps it to herself." I stroked Fangs hair as her head lay on my lap. Her breathing indicated that she was asleep. "I think you need to talk to her. You both remember it, but you need each other's story in order to move on" I looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop my tears. Only one fell, but I still fought the rest.

"Goodnight Fang. It's time to rest."

Rather a short chapter, but now you know more. You may also now understand Fang a little better and why she doesn't think she's the 'bad guy'. There is still more to come through.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Things are going to heat up a lot more from here on out. A lot more pairings will be brought in unfortunately (sorry, I love love circles XD)

Chapter 9 – Mysterious woman

"What is awaiting in the path ahead? I promised to protect to, and that is what I'll do, No matter the cost."

Zoe's P.O.V

"Tell me, Hope. What is the best thing about being able to forget? I looked at her. I was startled. On our way to school together, she hadn't said anything, but now she finally speaks with something so unusual.

"I don't know. I guess the fact you can erase something that you don't want." I looked at her. Her face was looking down at the floor. "Why do you ask?" My questions made her raise her head. I already knew why. Raines told me.

"No reason. It's just that….some people forget things, and they seem happy about it. She thought she was fooling me, but I saw right through it. She hadn't forgotten it like Raines said. She remembered everything. Even him and she wanted to forget, so she made herself forget.

"No one can truly forget something" I said looking away. I felt her looking at me. "Even if we want to forget it, we never truly can. It'll always be somewhere deep inside out memories." I felt her stare still on me. "You might want to forget it. In fact, you may have fooled yourself and everyone else that you had forgotten, but you'll always know the truth." I gave her a side glance and saw the shock on her face. Did I hit it dead on?

She suddenly looked down. "I guess you're right. You can fool others, but never truly yourself." She continued to look down.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me about it." She looked up at me puzzled. "I know something is eating you away.

"You never told me what happened to you, Hope." I noticed her staring at all my injuries from last night. "Tell me."

I didn't want to tell her, but I had to, didn't I? "Well, on my way home, I ran into some people from school and got into a fight." I didn't look at her, although it was clear she was staring again.

"It was Rygdea, wasn't it?" She looked away "I'm sorry. It's my fault." I felt my heart sink. As she walked away, I grabbed her hand gently.

"Please don't go." A few moments passed. We just stared into each other's eyes before I spoke again. "I am happy it happened. I learnt something amazing. I feel stronger and I feel like a CAN do something. You have shown me that I am strong and I can fight for what I care for." I didn't look away from her at all as I spoke. I don't know where it all came from. It all just bellowed out, "I need you. You are the one thing I care about, Zoe. I lost my mother, the only caring woman in my life. And my father is useless to me. You've given me hope." I know I sounded cheesy and all, but it was all true.

She gave a gentle smile "I will always be here, Hope. I have been so lonely for so long. You finally came and brought me out of the dark." It was all so weird, but I felt my heart pound harder than ever. I wanted to pull her close into my arms, but I knew I couldn't. Even if it was just as friends, I'd feel awful and as though I had broken our trust. So I resisted the idea.

I gave a smile back and we continued on.

Raines P.O.V

I sat at the desk, reading some book when I noticed Zoe and Hope outside. They had walked to school together and were chatting happily when all of a sudden; their faces became that of sadness. I watched closely, trying to make it all out when suddenly, Zoe turns her back. I felt my heart pound for a moment. Then, I saw Hope grab her by the hand. I felt so much rage. I didn't know what to do. Unlike him, I am aware of my feelings towards her. Even if it isn't aloud now, I was once her lover. I'll forever hold that love.

They quickly resolved whatever had happened and were smiling again. I couldn't help but feel hate towards Hope. It was wrong. He was my student. It was forbidden for me to have feelings for Zoe, let alone a relationship. I shouldn't get like this with Hope.

Zoe's P.O.V

For some reason, I felt strange. Like something was missing. I felt confused. I didn't know what to say. I felt a happiness with Hope that I hadn't felt since…back then. It was weird for me to admit that I cherished my time with Hope. I never wanted to leave his side. I just wanted to stay with him forever. But I can't get this attached. Everything has an end, right?

As me and Hope sat at out desk, I noticed Raines seemed down. I stared at him for a moment. That face, those eyes. They all seemed too similar. Only just now I had realised this. Why did I feel empty when I looked into those gazing eyes? Just then he looked up at me. Our eyes clashed and just locked onto each other. I couldn't look away, his gaze kept hold of me. Then he simply looked back down to his book. What was he thinking, in those brief moments?

I looked back at Hope to see him looking at some posters on the wall. I was in a room with two men that I trusted. I didn't know why I trusted Raines, although I'm sure it was valid. And Hope, I knew I could count on him. I felt safe, just like I did when I was with her.

"What do you do when happy moments die?" I spoke with a soft voice, both Hope and Raines looking at me with confused faces. I smiled and continued. "Say if I was happy, being here now. What about when things change and that happiness dies? What do I do?" they both stared for a moment.

"You find more happy things." I looked up to find my eyes meeting with Raines's again. "More things and more people to keep you going, People to give happiness" I was surprised. Why was I so captured by his eyes?

"He's right. " Everyone turned their heads to the door to see Vanille. "That's why you can't give up, Zoe. Didn't you make a promise that you would live on?" My eyes widened. Did she mean….? "You might be confused as to how I know. But Zoe, you already know how I know. You just pretend you don't." Vanille's words hit me hard. I've always forced myself to forget, yet it always lingers. I know it's there.

"Vanille….." I didn't look at her. I simply stared at the floor. "It was Fang, wasn't it?" I asked with a calm voice. She stared at me and nodded slowly. So Fang remembered. I forced myself to forget it all, that's why she hates me so much. The fact that I made myself forget her sacrifice. I took her away from Fang, and that's why I never fought against Fang. I truly deserve everything she gives. I figured it was time to explain it to Hope and even Raines. Considering both were here now. I trusted them both.

Short chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time. Next will be longer, I swear. Next chapter will have a lot of ice breaking, so it'll be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! I made it to 10. :D

Chapter 10 – Recollecting painful things.

Zoe's P.O.V

School had finished and it was just Raines, Hope, Vanille and I in the class room. Vanille had made it hard for me not to tell my story to everyone here, the way she confronted me. Was she a threat? She was Fang's friend after all. I wouldn't blame her for having it out for me.

"Ok, now we're all here, I guess I should explain my past to you." I stared into their faces as they stared back. They all understood of it all. The fact I had never told anyone anything. "Well I guess I'll start from the very beginning." I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be a long day.

"A year before the war in Palumpolum, my parents had moved us there. It seemed ideal for us.,and seeing as the government had taken our hometown as their HQ. They were very happy people and I was a happy child. I didn't have many friends, although the few I had were cherished treasures. When the war broke out, I lost everything. My friends had all been killed and everything was in ruins. Everyone was reported to the world as 'contaminated' so we were trapped in this city." I stopped to let everyone take it in.

After seeing Raines nod his head, I continued. "I was only very young when it happened. My parents and I had been cornered by them and couldn't escape. After begging, the government let us go with a deal: My parents were to join them in their research and I was to stay here. My parents had to except or we'd have been killed on the spot. I was left alone in the ruins of Palum. No friends, no family, no shelter or food. I was completely alone. Fang also lived in Palum during this time. I was hungry and scared by now. I was practically almost insane, but then Fang and her friend found me. Her friends name was Lightning. They gave me food and a place to stay." Again I paused.

"The three of us were friends. We were surviving together. Lightning was the strongest one and I was the weakest. Lightning started to favour me though, and Fang didn't like that. As time passed, surviving became harder. There was less food and it was a kill to survive kind of thing." I looked at the shock on their faces for a moment. "Fang became more and more distant from the two of us. I know that Lightning noticed, but she never paid attention. She suddenly became hollow. All she cared about was surviving, although she always put me before Fang and herself. The three of us came to a path that was split. We had to choose which way. Fang insisted on one way, while Lightning on the other. They argued for a moment. Then Fang gave me the coldest look she could and walked away, leaving the two of us behind. We then walked off down the other path."

I looked out the window to see the sun setting. "The sky looked just like this on that day. Lightning and I were walking through the ruins when all these soldiers surrounded us. There was nowhere to run and I was scared. Then Lightning turned to me. She told me to run. She told me to get out alive. I couldn't though. I couldn't run and leave her behind. Before I knew it she had pushed me out into a safe area and the fighting started. I knew then that I had to run. I couldn't let Lightning die for nothing. I ran without looking back when a bio weapon attacked me. Just as it was about to attack me, Lightning was there, in front of me. She took the attack. She was just standing there with a blade going through her. She was bleeding a lot and turned to me. she told me to find Fang and survive. She wanted the two of us to get back into the world and live happily. She smiled and then pushed the bio weapon down along with herself. She fell down the ruins and into a massive government truck. It exploded as soon as they hit it. I couldn't move at all. The woman that had protected me and gave me hope was gone again." I saw the sadness draw across everyone's face.

"I travelled for a while. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew is that I had to find Fang. I searched high and low, but couldn't find her. I thought she was dead so I gave up. Then, just as I was ready to give up and die, the war was announced to have ended. They were going to re-build Palumpolum and let the survivors go. My parents found me and took me home. There were only 4 survivors that day. My parents moved us to Bodhum. I was still ill so I didn't get out much. I stayed in bed to a support machine until I was better. I thought a lot then. I decided that I wasn't ever going to get close to anyone again. The pain of losing people was too much. I wanted to just die, but I had to push myself on, for Lightning and for Fang.

Within a month, I was out again. My parents then had to go back to work and could only come home once a week. So again, I was left alone. I had decided not to make any friends, and my family, the only people I had, been never here. And then I started school here. It was that day that I learnt Fang was one of the survivors. I was happy, but I remembered that Lightning was dead. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, although I think she already knew it. I knew she hated me. I took Lightning away from her. It was my fault she was dead. So I let Fang hurt me with words. I let her put me through pain. I became numb and I felt as though I deserved it. I still do." I saw Hope lean forward with shock.

"I never once spoke to anyone. I began to hate this world. I already hated it after during the war. But now it was official. I wanted to leave this world. I wanted it to disappear. I had to keep living for Lightning though." My gaze focused out the window. "Then I became even lonelier. I had no one at all. No mother or father. They had died during the re-building of Palum. I was completely broken now. I didn't want to live in this world. I didn't want to endure anymore. Losing my parents made me hate it even more, Made me even more distant. "I looked to see everyone feeling sorry for me. "Please don't pity me." I didn't look back at their faces, instead I continued.

"Of course, Hope managed to somehow befriend me. He made that loneliness go away. And here we are now, in this present time." I sat down at my desk while they took it all in.

Hope's P.O.V

I couldn't believe all this. She lost her parents and there was so much in the war. She was mentally scarred and wanted to die? For some reason, I felt so much pain thinking about her suffering.

Then I remembered a while back, with my father.

*Hope's memory*

"So dad, how was work today? I hear the re-building of Palumpolum is going good." I looked with a smile as we sat at the dinner table.

"Yes. I was lucky to get out of work. But we did lose about 65 workers today." He tightened his fist as he continued. "They were trying to lift a falling building. They knew it was risky and we told them not to. As they lifted it, the whole thing collapse and killed them all." He looked down at the desk. I could see how hurt he was.

"Was there anyone you knew?" I knew it didn't matter, but I just wanted to be reassuring.

"Yes, this couple. They were young and had a daughter, who lives near us. I don't know he name though, I've only seen pictures." I took the news as a shock. It's horrible how easily our lives can be taken from us. That's when I realised, our lives were fragile.

*Back to normal time*

Vanille's P.O.V

So, they both went through a lot. I had only seen it from Fang's point of view and I already hated her, but seeing it from her point of view made me understand. How do I get Fang to listen to her side, though?

Zoe's P.O.V

By now it looked like they had all taken it in and was ok with it all. Just then Raines broke the silence.

"Don't you remember anything from your time in Eden?" Eden? Now that I think about it, I don't. I know I lived there, and I know the government took it as their HQ, but I can't remember any memories from then. I saw disappointment grow in his face as I stared. "I see. Well not to worry." I then realised something, my memories had been erased.

"Did you live there, to?" My simple question caused him to freeze. He didn't answer or even look at me. That gave me all the answers I needed. I had lived there and my memories were erased, and Raines knew me. "I'll try to remember. After all, you do." He turned with a look of shock on his face.

Just then we heard another voice.

"So, that's the tale from your side, huh?" from outside the door came Fang. What was she doing here?

"Fang Have you been there the whole time? Vanille asked as Fang sat on the desk.

"Yup. I heard the whole thing. Vanille was right; I did need to hear your side." I was in so much shock. Fang was there, she herd the whole thing and was there. I didn't know where to look or what to expect. "I've got to admit, I'm kind of shocked." I looked at her to see her smiling down at the floor.

"So, what's it gonna be, Fang?" Hope asked her with a deadly stare.

"Relax Hope. I'm not gonna hurt her. I just want to have some alone time. I think me and Zoe need to have our own confined talk." I felt my heart race. I was scared. Was she going to beat me when they left?

"Well, everyone can go home now. I'll leave you two to talk things out. I'll be in the next room so I can lock the doors when you leave." Raines told us with reassurance.

Everyone left, leaving just me and Fang. I stood by the window as she remained sat on the desk. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You were fine telling them the story." Fang looked at me with an average expression. I had never seen her look at me like that before. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I know your side now. I….I don't feel so angry anymore. In fact, I understand you now." I felt the shock everywhere.

"If that's so, then tell me your side. So I can understand why you hated me so much." I spoke with a gentle voice. Fang smiled and then continued.

"Alrighty then, I'll make it as short as I can." I stayed quiet as she spoke. "me and Light knew each other long before the war. She promised we'd get our own place one day and wouldn't have to put up with the government. Then when the war broke out, I lost all hope. She reminded me of that promise and kept me going. Then we found you. We decided to help you. I felt happy with you around. You were like this missing void. I was weaker than lightning but you made me feel stronger. Of course it showed that I was stronger and Lightning took you under her wing. She decided that I was strong enough to look after myself. I felt left out, like you were her favourite. I felt like that promise meant nothing anymore." I listened with patients as Fang continued

"I became very bitter. And then when we came to the cross roads, I had my mind set on what way to go. I knew that it was safe, but Lightning protested. I went my way and you went yours. When I got to the high grounds, I saw you running away and Lightning was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw her jump in and save you. She died and fell while you ran and hid." I now realised where all the hatred came from. It made complete sense to me. "I moved to Bodhum and t found you there to. That's when i decided to make you suffer like Lightning, like me." I suddenly saw tears falling from Fang's eyes. "Now I know the truth, I feel terrible." I walked over and held her. I don't know why. It was just on instinct.

"It's ok. I forgive you as long as you forgive me. If it means we can move on from this as allies….then I'm happy." Fang looked at me.

"I heard about Rygdea. I'll beat him tomorrow." She spoke. To hear those words from her, it made me feel strange. I felt safe. I had kept my promise to Lightning. I had found Fang, and I was helping her.

"Don't. We can look past it now." I smiled reassuringly. "I think he just cares about you." Fang looked at me.

"If you say so, but it is getting late. So you wanna wrap it up here?" I nodded and we both made our way out with Raines.

"So, you to all friends now?" He asked as he locked the door.

"Not quite yet." Fang gave a smile and a nudge to me. It was strange to have Fang joking around like this with me. It felt good, but weird.

"Ah, well that's a shame." Raines smiled as the three of us walked.

We came to a parting. Fang's house was down one road so we had to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Fang. See you on Monday." I smiled and waved.

Raines and I made our way. There was a silence for a moment.

Fang's P.O.V

I turned back to see the two walked off. The girl I had spent so ling hating, I was now at peace with. Seeing her with Raines like that, it made my heart drop. Again she had someone I wanted. But this time, there was no hate. Could it be that I was falling for someone else? The person who was responsible for all this in the first place? Vanille.

Zoe's P.O.V

"Raines, what was I like, back when we were young, before the war?" I looked at him. He stared in wonder. "I don't remember, but I've clicked onto that face that you remember and you knew me. did someone alter my memories? He gave me a gentle smile

"I was always told to keep it a secret. Your parents didn't want you to remember the purge of Eden. When they were given their jobs, they requested that you forgot the Eden Purge. No one knows why." I took the news as shock. My own parents. "But yes, we knew each other. We were very close, you and I" He looked up at the dark sky. "You don't know how old I am, do you?" He looked down at me and smiled. "21." He was only 21? So we could have known each other. We are only 4 years apart.

"So, we were friends?" I asked and he smiled

"We were very close friends, yes." I couldn't really believe it. Me and Raines were close friends. "You were so kind and gentle. No change now. one thing that has changed, is how you were always happy. You were always making me happy. You were so positive. When I found out you were my student, I felt my heart sink." He looked down; I could see sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Because a student and a teacher can't be more than just student and teacher, not while you're in school, anyway." He smiled looked away. "It broke my heart that you had no memory of all our time together. We were lovers after all." Me and Raines?

"We were?" I asked. I was trying so hard to remember.

"Yes. But we can't be now." I nodded understandingly. "We never broke up by the way. We got separated during the purge and never saw each other again." Is that why I felt my heart race every time I seen him? Could I still be in love with him?

"Raines, I really can't remem-"I was cut off by a flash back. Raines caught me as I fell back.

"Zoe!? Zoe!?" he called out over and over as I fell into my dream.

*Zoe's deep lost memories*

"We'll be together forever, Right Cid?" The two of us sat in a field full of flowers.

"Of course, Zoe." He smiled and kissed me. It took my breath away.

*new flash back*

"What's wrong Cid? Don't be sad" He gazed down at the floor. His eyes were drowning in sadness.

"I…I my parents….." He cried into me. I held him close.

"It's ok. I'm here." I stroked his hair gently

"They died in a car accident." I felt myself die inside.

"You can move in with me. My parents love you and you need a place." I spoke softly.

"I can't. I've already been assigned to someone. It was a suicide."

*new flash back*

"Noooo!" I was pulled away from Cid and with my parents. We were being purged out because the government were taking Eden for their HQ.

"I'll find you and we'll be together forever, Like I promised." He called out to me as he was pulled onto a train going to Bodhum.

We were getting purged to Palumpolum.

*back to normal time*

I woke up in my bed. I made my way into the lounge to see Raines sitting there nervously.

"Cid?" I spoke in a gentle voice and his eyes jolted to meet mine. "I….I remember everything." He ran over to me and hugged me, holding me tightly in his arms.

I felt safe and loved. Back when I gave him the letter, he hugged me and let me cry I felt safe and now I knew why I felt so safe back then. "You remember it all?" He asked me with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, every single thing. I even remember your promise." He smiled with tears filling his eyes even more. "You really kept your promise." I cried and smiled.

"Even though we are finally together, we can't be together. I'm a teacher and you're my student. I wish I could quit but…." He trailed. Off. I knew the pain he felt. I could see it in his face.

"You don't need to quit. We can wait until I leave school. And if we are meant to be together, then we'll be together." I smiled as I spoke. A look of doubt crossed his face.

"Do you have feelings for Hope, though?" His eyes were set on the floor. I couldn't help but feel as though that's been on his mind all this time. "I mean, he came along and opened you up. You even invited him to your house. You even cooked for him." He continued to stare down. "And he has helped you. He made you feel wanted again and protected you. You must have something, don't you?" He forced a smile to his face. I wasn't stupid though, I knew it was forced. "It's ok if you so." That was a lie. I could tell by his face. He didn't want me to have any feelings towards Hope.

"Cid, it'll take me a long time before I get feelings like that towards people. I've been through a lot. You though, I can't ever erase them." I smiled as I stared at the floor. He lifted my head by my chin and gazed into my eyes. I felt my heart race all of a sudden, and my face heat up.

"It works both ways. I've never seen another girl the same way I see you. And every time I see Hope with you I get…."He trailed off again and I nodded my head knowingly. "We can't be together now, but I'll be waiting here until you're ready." He then kissed my head gently before turning to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled before opening the door and leaving.

I stood there for a moment. I didn't know what to do. The love of my life had just walked out the door and I felt like it was forever. I wanted him to stay, to hold me again. I wanted to chase after him and ask him to stay, but I couldn't do that. Even if it was only 4 years difference, he'd get fired. He is my teacher and I'm his student and for now, we have to forget our past together.

End of chapter.

This is a long chapter that has basically told us the long story of everything. The mysterious character Lightning and has brought relationships together. Hope you like it and all.


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter was a very fast moving chapter when it came to explain) but now you know of their past and Fang and Zoe are friends now. Zoe and Raines of course keep their past a secret for obvious reasons though. Only Hope knows. Thanks for reading and such. Btw I skipped past the weekend.

Chapter 11 – Everything is ok.

"There is a reason for everything. There is destruction for everything and a birth. But what if you're the cause to the end? Maybe some things are better left forgotten,"

Zoe's P.O.V

For some reason, I couldn't get any sleep last night. I was kept awake by taunting nightmares. Usually I'd just shake it off, but these nightmares where different. Ever since I accepted the truth, and remembered my past, these nightmares became a lot more real-like. It's hard to explain it, but they were something that horrified me. It was hard for me to just explain them.

As I sat at my desk, I noticed Rygdea was there with two of his friends, Yuj and Gadot. Wasn't Gadot one of Hope's friends? why was he with Rygdea?

"Why are you hanging with Hope all of a sudden? He hasn't spoken to me for ages now. It's your fault." Of course, I should have known that would be the reason. Gadot stared me right in the eye. I felt something spur inside me, something that didn't feel right.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" Rygdea glared. Why did I have to explain myself to them? "Humph, you're just a little wrench." I sat at my desk with little trouble.

"What do you say, you and I get together this lunch" I looked up to see a blue haired Yuj sat on my desk. He was staring at me with adult eyes. Why did I feel so off? I ignored him. It was immature. "Why must you play hard to get? It only makes me want you more." He held my hair close to his face and started smelling it. He licked his lips and continued to stare with those pervy eyes.

I know it was normal to feel off, but why did I feel so uneasy? Something wasn't right. Something just didn't fit. Could remembering my past in Eden have affected me somehow?

"Don't be rude. Yuj asked to out and you ignore him? Ungrateful bitch." I felt a sharp pain on my face. I felt my eyes water.

"Be gently with my little flower, Rygdea" Yuj stroked my cheek. What did he mean 'His'? I didn't belong to him at all. "Don't look at me with those eyes. They just make me want to-"He was cut off by Fang, who slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Fang, your back" Rygdea cheered. Was Fang going to tell them everything? Or did she care too much for her ego.

"What's going on here?" Fang glared at us. Yuj held my chin up and was close to my face, while staring at Fang. "Zoe?" She looked at me. her eyes looked cold.

"We were just putting her straight" Rygdea sneered. Just then, Fang threw a punch into Rygdea's face. He fell to the floor and turned in shock. "Fang, what the hell?" The three young men stood in shock.

"Don't let me catch you harassing this girl ever again, got it?" Her eyes glared at the three.

"I don't understand." Rygdea sounded as though he was trying not to cry.

"Things have changed now. Zoe is a good friend of mine. Anyone who treats her badly will answer to me." No one spoke. Instead Rygdea tightened his fist and walked out the class room, the other two following. Yuj looked back and smiled a creepy smile at me.

Just then, Fang sat at the desk in front of me.

"Thank you." I could hardly speak for some reason, but I managed to get the words out.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" I shook my head to her question. "What happened?" I looked up at her, keeping as strong as I could. For some reason, I felt scared and everything felt off to me.

"I don't know. But I'm fine." I smiled a weak smile. Fang saw through this though and glared at me.

"No point in lying. I can see a hand print on your face, where one of them hit you. Who was it?" I placed my hand on my cheek lightly. It still hurt and it came to me as a shock.

"It was Rygdea, but it is fine." Of course I lied. "Fang, can we keep this between the two of us? The others don't need to know of this morning's events." Was it selfish, to keep this from my friends?

"I understand. It'll be between just the two of us." Fang gave me a light smile before playfully punching me. I smiled back as she sat in her desk.

Not long after, everyone else showed up and lesson started.

I couldn't focus. I kept thinking back to this morning. Why did I feel so off around those three? Also, why did my parents make me forget all my memories of living in Eden? I lived there most my life meaning half my life was forgotten, but why would my parents make me forget such a thing?

Fang's P.O.V

Something was bugging me. Why did Zoe seem so off today? She seemed distant. Is she hiding something? What could she be hiding? I couldn't help but keep glancing at her all lesson. She just seemed out of it, like she was thinking about something else.

I glanced at Rygdea a few times to see him emotionless. I caught him looking at me a few times. It was getting to me now. Of course Rygdea will be off, but what was going on? Zoe was just bugging me. There was something distracting her.

Vanille's

It was finally lunch. I made my way out of the council office and made my way to Raines's class room. I met the others in there and we all sat and ate our lunch together.

"So, what's going on? I cheerfully asked as I sat down.

"Hey Vanille. Nothing much, you?" Fang responded in the same cheery tone.

It felt weird being with these people, Seeing Fang laughing and smiling with Zoe. It was strange, but I wouldn't replace it for anything.

Just then, Hope called out Zoe's name. I felt my heart sink.

"Do you wanna walk home with me today? We live really close so I thought it would be a good idea." He gave her a big smile. I felt my heart sink even lower. I was in love with Hope, to see him like that with Zoe when I could hardly get a word from him before, broke my heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm staying after school to get some extra work done." I felt something relieve off my chest. She turned him down and I was happy. Did that make me a bad person?

"It's ok. Just be safe walking home, ok?" Again my heart sank, hearing Hope say that to another girl.

"Oh, I have to stay behind for the council. If your still here when I'm done, we can walk home together." Despite it all, Zoe was still my friend. This may be my chance to also tell her about my feelings for Hope.

"Thanks Vanille. That sounds good." She gave me a cheery smile and I felt reassured. Something about that smile that made everything seems ok.

-Normal P.O.V -

As the group sat and laughed together they had no idea that Yuj was standing outside the door. His smile expanded into a creepy grin. He walked away with the same grin plastered to his face.

Zoe's P.O.V

Lunch passed and we were back in lesson. The rain started pouring down heavy. I stared at Raines for most of the time. His eyes seemed so gentle. To think everything was erased. Now that I remember, I feel somewhat strange. All this time, he knew and I didn't. He kept his promise the whole time, which made me feel strange towards him. I honestly can't remember what it feels like to love, but I have a feeling that what I feel for Raines it is.

As the bell rang and everyone left, I started to start my work. Raines offered to stay behind with me but I insisted he went. I wanted him to stay, but if we were alone together and with our past together, wouldn't it be weird?

I finally finished my work and glanced at the clock. It was 4:45pm. It was still raining pretty hard. Should I wait for Vanille? I might as well see as I can't go out in this rain.

Just then, that strange feeling came back. I had been feeling weird ever since I got my memory back, but for some reason, I felt it even more now. I felt like I was being watched. I turned to look in the doorway to see Yuj.

He was staring at me and walked into the class room. He then shut the door behind him and resumed his smile.

His smile sent chills up my spine. What should I do? I backed up until I hit the desk behind me. He continued to walk closer.

"I thought I'd never get time alone with you." he held leaned over me, holding my hair to his face. "You smell so good." He licked his lips and stared into my eyes. I felt my heart face. I was petrified.

"Don't look at me like that. You look so helpless and vulnerable. It makes me want you more." I felt his hand crawl up into my skirt. I felt tears fill my eyes. The rain was so heavy that even if I screamed, no one would hear. Who would come anyway?

"Tell me Zoe, What is your relationship with Hope?" He stared down waiting for an answer. I couldn't find any words. I was so scared that my voice stopped altogether. "Do you….Love him?" Love Hope? Why would he say such a thing? Still unable to talk I just shook my head. More tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hmm…well it doesn't matter, your mine now, my precious flower that belongs only to me." He plastered his grin across his face again. I don't belong to him. What is he talking about? Why is this happening?

He moved his hand up to my top and started to unbutton my school shirt, after removing my jacket. I felt tears falling down my cheek as I let out small yelps.

"Now, now my dear, why are you resisting?" He moved close to my face. "You're scared face turns me on you know." He then licked the tears rolling down my cheek. My shirt was completely open now and his hand crawled up my skirt again.

My eyes widened when I felt his hands in my pants. My face went red against my will. This was my first time and it was by force. Why?

He pulled my panties down to my ankles before unzipping his trousers. He pushed me against the wall and started thrusting me against it. I felt his tongue on my neck and chest. I felt disgusting. I couldn't fight back; I didn't even have a voice. I yelped out in pain as he forced it inside of me, spreading my legs apart and holding me up against to wall. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and I was in a great deal of pain.

He let out a few moans in-between kissing my neck. I was helpless. The pain was getting worse as he went further inside me. I yelped out louder this time. He pulled my legs up slightly as he trusted me against the wall.

My cries started turning into light moans through satisfaction, all against my will. Through it all, I was still crying out, still in pain, still being raped.

I felt something over-powering. My back arched and I let out a loud scream. It was against my will, but it was a nice feeling. I didn't want it to stop, but the pain quickly resumed. I felt the tears falling more and more as he continued to trust me up the wall, harder and harder. My eyes suddenly widened as screams of satisfaction filled the room.

Vanille's P.O.V

I'm not sure if she'll still be here, but its best to check. I slowly made my way down the hall and into Raines's class. My eyes widened at what I saw.

Yuj was there, buttoning his shirt up. As our eyes met, there was a pause. He quickly ran out the room without a word. I looked at the lifeless body that lay on the floor, her body leaning against the wall wearing only a white shirt. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, it was Zoe. I ran to her side.

It was like she couldn't even see me. she just stared motionless at the ground. She was covered in a white substance, and I could have guessed what that was.

"Zoe!? Zoe what happened?" I called out as I shook her. It was no good. She stays motionless. "I'm sorry, I was too late." I felt tears fill my eyes. If I had shown up sooner, she would have been ok.

"Don't tell anyone…..please." I heard her small voice reach my ears. She was raped and she wanted me to keep it a secret? I could understand why, but is it right to keep it a secret? Yuj needs to face the consequences of his actions. And as the Head of council it's my job to see to it. Zoe was also my friends though, and she was obviously ashamed and hurt. She didn't want anyone to know, so I have to bear this…at least, until she's ready to tell someone.

Zoe's P.O.V

Vanille had walked me home. I didn't say anything to her at all after that. She knows what happened and I'm ashamed of it, the fact that I was too helpless to help myself. She came into my house to run me a bath and make me some food just to make sure I was ok. Not a word came from my mouth though. I simply nodded as she left.

I took a bath and forced myself to eat the food. I then turned my attention to the note on the side. I forgot to change it. Not that there was any point anymore. I had come to terms with my parents being dead and all my friends knew to. It made me feel loved, like my parents were still alive. Now there was no point.

I lay lifeless on my bed. I was starting to see the value in this world. It was all thanks to Hope. But after today, I'm not so sure. I think I'm back to square one. I hate this world and everything in it. I was stolen of my virginity against my will. My grip tightened on the bed sheets.

"Lightning…..I'm trying so hard…but I-I cant. I can't be strong. I can't live in this world anymore." Tears falling down my face, as I shut them tightly. Why did this happen to me? I want Cid. I need Cid. I need him to hold me again. I can't though. I can't have him here.

Moonlight seeped through the blinds and hit my body. I have to live for Lightning, right? Everyone else gets to die, so why can't I?

Normal P.O.V

"Please, hold on just a little longer. I promise, it'll be over soon." A woman with Pink hair flowing over her shoulder sat alone in empty room. It looked identical to Zoe's room. Was this perhaps Zoe's room? No, the bed where she lay is empty. The only one on the bed is the mysterious pink haired woman, who sits on the edge of the bed looking into the centre.

It's as if she is stroking someone's hair to lull them to sleep, but the woman sits there alone. "Not long now" The woman smiles and leans in closer as if gently kissing someone's forehead.

Zoe's P.O.V

My eyes widened. Did I just hear her voice? And just now, I swear I felt something touch me.

Something soothing, my eyes are getting heavier. Could she be watching over me from afar? No, that's not possible.

End of chapter. *sigh* don't worry; Yuj isn't going to get away with what he did. I know I just brought him in to. Of course this chapter was a little boring and slow…and a bit short. But I've been busy. Anyways, reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

From here on out things are going to get serious. Enjoy and read on.

Chapter 12 – Everlasting Dreams.

"They once said that everything came to an end. Everything dies, it's inevitable. So, does that mean this world will to face its demise, and how soon? What will happen after this world has gone? Will a new world take its place? Or will there be nothing?"

Zoe's P.O.V

As I opened my eyes, I felt the heat of the sun rays hit me. It felt soothing and I felt calm. I glanced at the clock to see the time. I can't be late for school. As the word 'school' rang through my head, I remembered the events of yesterday and I felt the soothing, calm feelings slip away.

I sat up and rubbed my face. The light filled my room, making everything look so fragile. Could I really turn up to that place? What if I saw him? No, I can't. Not now, not after yesterday. I just can't show my face. I just want to be alone.

Vanille's P.O.V

I made my way through the halls, checking in all the classrooms as I do every morning. I reached Raines's room and for some reason, I felt my heart race. I know why. Remembering what happened to Zoe yesterday filled my heart with sadness. I couldn't bear to look at her. to know she is suffering, yet wishes to keep it hidden. And the fact that I'm letting it be, it makes me angry at myself.

To my surprise, her seat was empty. The lesson went on like normal, no one paying attention to the empty desk, as if it was normal. She had never missed a day of school, so I felt off. Raines noticed me staring and called out to me.

"May I help you Vanille?" I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me, except Hope, who glared down at his desk.

"N-no I was just passing by." I smiled and he cocked an eyebrow. He knew something threw me off because I was never like this. "However, I noticed someone missing from your class." He glanced at her desk and down to the floor.

"Yes. I see it concerns you to? "I nodded my head lightly as he continued. "She has never missed a day of school, even when she has been sick." The scared feeling faded away slightly. They noticed she was missing which put me at ease. Why did I think they didn't?

"I'm sure she's fine. She was working hard last night after all." I gave a small smile. Again, Raines raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen last night?" I felt my heart race. I couldn't say anything about it, could I? No, she asked me not to.

I shook my head and walked off. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart.

Fang's P.O.V

What was that just now? Vanille was acting weird. I know she's hiding something. Something defiantly happened last night. Might it have something to do with why Zoe's not in? For some reason, I started assuming the worst. Vanille wouldn't….would she? Of course not. Why was I thinking such stupid things?

Vanille's P.O.V

It was break and I found myself running to a private area. I got out my phone and frantically starting dialling her number. What was wrong with me? Why was I so scared? She wasn't in, maybe because she felt ill. But after yesterday, I have more concern.

I waiting as the phone rang, straight to answering machine. I tried again and again to no success. I slowly made my way down to Fang and Hope, who were sat in their class room. I observed outside from the window on my way. It was such nice weather today.

Just then, I ran into him. The filthy little boy had a smile across his face. I felt something inside of me click. It's like I lost control of myself. Before I know it, I had swung my fist into his face. Yuj glared at me while he rubbed his face.

"What the hell?" Again, I clicked and hit him.

"What do you mean "What the hell"? You know what" I glared at him. I couldn't stop myself. I just hit him again.

"Oh, so it was you that saw? You won't go and say anything now, will you?" he sneered at me and I lost control again. I swung in for another hit, this time he grabbed my hand and started squeezing it. I fell to my knees in pain.

"Let go." I cried out but he just started laughing and squeezing harder. He then let go with a yelp. Holding him by his collar was Fang.

"What do you think you are doing?" She glared at him as she pushed him into the wall. "Get out of here now. You're lucky I don't kill you." With that, he ran off. Fang had saved me and for some reason I felt my heart race.

"Fang." My eyes watered as she helped me to my feet.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I knew I couldn't put anything past her, but I couldn't tell her the truth, could it? "You're coming with me. You're going to explain to Hope, Raines and me what's going on." I felt my heart sink.

"Fang, there isn't anything. He was running in the hall and I told him off. You know what those lots are like. I honestly don't know why Zoe isn't in. it was raining a lot last night, so she probably just has a cold." I looked Fang in the eye and lied to her. It was too late now. I had told the lie.

"Are you sure?" Fang glared and I nodded. "You better not be lying to me." I can't believe she bought it. A relief came over me. The worst was over, or was it?

We made our way into the class room and I sat beside Fang.

"Hey Vanille, were going to check on her after school, are you coming?" Hope smiled at me as he asked. I nodded my head and returned the smile. It was already worse. I had lied, yes. But now I had to go down to her house and continue this lie.

Hope's P.O.V

I was worried. It was true, she never missed a day of school since she started. She hasn't answered any of her calls either, that's what is making me worried. I know she could just have a cold, but the way Vanille is acting is putting me off. All I can do is hope for the best when I go see her after school. It was last lesson, so we only had an hour left.

The lesson seemed to go on forever, like time was going slower. For every minute that passed, the more nervous I got. Every few minutes I looked over at the clock to see only a minute had passed. It was painful.

Vanille's P.O.V

Grudgingly, school was over and I made my way to the tree, where we said we'd meet. I waited in the hope that they didn't show up. Fang and Hope soon arrived though. They had serious faces on and I felt my nerve break. My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing. We walked along the path in silence until Fang spoke.

"So, what's the plan?" She walked backwards to face us. "If she doesn't answer, we'll have to find a way in." Break in her house? I shouldn't be surprised. Fang was that type of person, and for someone she cared about.

"I guess you're right. We need to see her. To make sure she's ok." I was taken by shock to hear Hope agree with her. Did Hope care about Zoe that much? For some reason, it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

We came to a stop. There in front of us stood her house. The curtains were drawn and it seemed empty. I felt nervous. I hope Zoe forgives me, but Fang and Hope had a right to know. I figured I'd wait though, just until they tried the door first.

Fang knocked and Hope called out. No answer, just a dead silence. I nervously walked over to the wall.

"There's something I gotta tell you guys." They turned their heads. "I wanted to tell you, but the thing is, Zoe made me promise not to." I saw the irritation on their faces.

"Vanille, you know I don't like it when you keep things from me." Fang shook her head. Well you better spill the beans" I gripped onto the rim of my skirt and began.

"Well, I finished rather late and I went to see if Zoe was still there. I walked in the classroom to see something so terrible." I paused for a moment. I felt a huge guilt come over me. "She was just sat there, so lifeless and didn't move at all." The shock on their faces tore me apart. "She was almost naked. She had just her school shirt covering her." I paused again.

"Vanille?" Hope and Fang waited for me to continue.

"She was raped. She was raped and she made me promise not to tell anyone. I took her home and took care of her, but I don't know anything else." I saw their eyes widen. I felt so much guilt that I felt tears shoot to my eyes. It was unbearable.

"W-who would-"Hope was in so much shock, He couldn't even get the words out, Fang on the other side.

"Who the hell raped her, Vanille?" I turned away. I knew it would be bad.

"Yuj. I saw him walk out the room just before I entered. That's why he tried to hurt me today." Fang tightened her fists.

"That little-"Fang stopped herself from saying anything more. I looked up to see the curtain in the second floor window move slightly. Hope saw me looking up and also drew his attention up at the window.

"Did you see something?" He asked as I looked back down.

"I thought I saw the curtain move" I shook my head. "We need to find a way in. she isn't going to open the door." Fang and Hope nodded their heads in agreement.

Hope walked over to the door and started rummaging around, trying to find a way in. I stood there looking at the floor. I felt bad for telling them. Zoe asked me not to.

"Vanille, you did the right thing in telling us." Fang placed her hand on my shoulder. She could see what was wrong with me so easily. I nodded my head and we both turned to the door to see Hope holding a key.

"It must be a spear key" He put it into the door but nothing happened. "This is odd" We stood there for a moment.

"Why don't we try the back door?" I softly spoke. They nodded their heads and we made our way to the back yard.

The garden was full of roses. It was a beautiful garden and well looked after, some red roses, blue roses, yellow and pink roses. It was unusual but it was also calming.

"Alright, we're in" Hope said as he opened the door. "Maybe just one of us should go in first. We don't want to make it worse." Hope had a point. Even though I knew everything that happened, I knew I could be the one to go in.

"I say Hope, your closer to her than us." I nodded my head. "Fang, you're a little aggressive when it comes to helping your friends. so I think it should be Hope." Fang was going to say something but stopped herself. She nodded her head but obviously didn't like it.

"Ok then. I'll see you guys soon." Hope went into the dark house, leaving me and Fang alone in the garden full of roses.

I walked over to a bench and sat on it.

"Hey, Vanille, what are we going to do? For Zoe, I mean." I looked up to see a real concern on her face.

"All we can do is wait. When she's ready, Hope will tell us." I smiled to reassure her. she walked over and sat next to me.

"The whole time we've been here, I've been terrible to her. Now that we are all good, I couldn't even protect her. I just feel helpless." For some reason, I understood Fang. I knew where she was coming from.

"You gotta protect me, remember?" I smiled at her to lighten the mood. I know it was no time for it, but what else could we do? She grinned back and nudged me.

"Yeah. Don't ever go and grow up on me, got that Vanille? If you did, who would I protect then?" She turned her head away from me. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I promise" I rested my head on her shoulder and felt her head lean on mine. I felt a strange feeling…and I'd only ever felt that way when I looked at Hope.

Hope's P.O.V

As I made my way up the dark stairway, I made sure to turn on a few lights and open some windows and curtains. It was dead silent and I felt a throbbing in my chest. Yuj raped her, and I hadn't taken the news well. I was so angry. Not just with him, but also with myself. Wanted to protect her, I could have saved her.

I finally made my way to a door that was opened a crack. I peeped through to see Zoe laying there on a bed. Her fragile body wrapped in a silk sheet. She seemed so lifeless; I doubted her being alive at first. I opened the door wide enough for me to get it and I stood there just staring. I stared to see if she was breathing. When I saw her breath, I relaxed slightly.

I moved closer to the silk silhouette. When my eyes caught her face, my eyes latched onto hers. Her eyes were far away, but mine were staring right into hers. Her eyes seemed so lifeless and distant. It was like she was oblivious to my presence. I moved a little closer, trying not to invade her space to much.

Still nothing from her, I moved closer again, placing my hand on her shoulder. I saw on the edge of her bed, hoping she'd realise me.

Just then, I saw a glimpse of life flicker back into her eyes. She stared off for a moment before looking at me, her looming eyes staring into mine. It made me feel obscure, but I didn't take my eyes away from hers at all.

Before too long, her eyes rested back to that spot and turned slightly cold.

"Why did you come?" Her small voice hit my ears. It sounded so weak, as if she had been crying all day. I felt my heart ache.

"Because I was worried." I kept my hand on her shoulder and waited for her to respond.

"Why would you worry about me? Why would anyone? I'm surprised people even noticed, before they wouldn't have noticed." Again I felt my heart break.

"It isn't before anymore though, is it? It's now. And you have friends that care about you." Her eyes darted back to me "Yes, that's right. Vanille and Fang came to." Her eyes went back to their original resting place once again.

"You all came…..just for me?" I nodded my head and gave a small smile.

"Of course we did. We are all family now. We look out for each other and love each other. I care about you a lot; after all, you're the first person I opened up to in a long time. You've given me a lot." Her eyes rested on me once again. "Don't ever feel as though we won't notice you're gone, or care that you're hurt, because as soon as I hear you're in trouble, I'll come running to you." Her eyes suddenly turned soft and gentle.

"Hope, I owe that to you. You talked to me that day and gave me what I have now. Thank you. So don't act as though you have to pay me back a dept." I smiled a little and gave a chuckle. She looked at me confused.

"You don't get it. I'm not doing it because I owe you. It's just what people do for each other; it's what family does for each other and friends." I looked into her eyes and spoke "I'm not doing it because I have to; I'm doing it because I want to." Her eyes filled with water, but she managed to hold it back. "We are all doing it because we want to, Vanille, Fang and Raines. We all love you, Zoe." This time a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You bet." I turned to see Fang and Vanille in the doorway. "We love you, Zoe. We are a big family now. That means we all look out for each other." Fang walked over and sat on the bed. "You're so silly, Zoe. Shutting yourself away like that and getting us all worried." Fang Gave a small smile.

Vanille walked over and looked down. "Do you want to tell us what happened? Vanille said she didn't know what was wrong and that's why we came." Vanille and i both looked at Fang. Why did she lie? Then I realised. Zoe was a distant person and wanted to keep it to herself. We should just pretend we don't know until she is ready to tell us. I think Vanille understood to.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, ok Zoe?" I smiled at her to reassure her. She nodded lightly and remained silent.

"Not ready yet, huh?" Fang stood up and walked over to the door. "That's alright. Take all the time you need. Come on Vanille. Let's get home and give them some space" Fang smiled and nodded at me. Why? why was she insisting on leaving me alone with her? "You are closer to Hope and you need some space, so Hope will stay with you the night. You better come in tomorrow, understand." Fang and Vanille smiled before leaving. I looked back at Zoe after hearing the back door close. I was going to spend the night here? Why did I feel so….nervous?

"Thank you, Hope. Thank you for caring enough to come. I am grateful to all of you. Fang and Vanille, you're all so good to me." She gave a slight smile and closed her eyes. "You're the first people to care for me in a long time. I guess I'm just not used to it yet." She slowly sat up. I nodded my head and looked at her. I didn't realise she was naked under the sheets until now. As the sheet fell from her upper body, I saw her breast. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave while you get dressed" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I wasn't descent. You don't have to leave, just don't look." I turned away and face the wall. I started blushing again. I thought about the fact she was getting dressed behind me. My eyes wondered along the wall until they came across a small mirror. I felt bad but I saw her naked body. I couldn't look away. She was so fragile and her skin looked so soft. I realised what I was doing and quickly looked away. What was wrong with me?

"Hope, can I ask you something?" I froze for a moment.

"Sure." I spoke as clearly as I could. Why was I so nervous?

"How was Raines? Today I mean" I felt my heart drop and I felt slightly angry. Why? It's not like I had a right to.

"He was ok. He is also worried about you though." I paused for a moment.

"Is that so? She sounded disappointed, like she was upset for making him worry and again, my heart dropped. Could I be….in love with her? No, that's insane. Before I knew it, I was asking questions that didn't concern me.

"Zoe, what are your feelings towards Raines?" I paused, afraid to hear the results.

"He's a good person." Her answer was so simple, yet it sent chills down my spine. "Why do you ask?" Her question led to more shivers and I was speaking against my will.

"Well, he told me all about your past together. It was the night I got into that fight with Rygdea. I was told not to say anything but…" I felt her eyes on me. I didn't move at all.

"You won't….tell anyone else, will you?" I felt a slight eeriness in the room. I turned to see her fully dressed and smiled a weak smile.

"Of course not. I really like Raines." Her face became gentle again. "I just wanted to know what you felt for him now. And how come you know? He told me that you forgot." She smiled at me.

"I remembered everything a few days ago. Raines was my first love after all." I felt a knife go through my heart. I think it was true, I love her.

"I see. What about now?" She gave a light laugh and I paused.

"Why are you asking these questions, Hope?" I froze. Of course I couldn't tell her I loved her. I only just accepted it, after all this time fighting it.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just curious to know." I looked at the floor. She sat on her bed and stared off into the distance.

"Well, I'd like to know to, Hope." I looked at her confused. "To be honest, I don't know what I feel. I haven't loved anyone in a long time….I've forgot what it's like to love someone that way" I sat next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Hope, do you love anyone?" I felt my heart race. Was I truly in love with her? I have never really loved anyone that way, but I knew there was something strange that I felt for her.

"I don't know either. I'm still trying to figure it out." I rested my eyes on the ground.

"Then let's figure it out together, yeah?" I felt my heart jump. I think at this moment in time, I truly love her. But how can I be sure?

"Yes, let's figure it out together." I smiled and she raised her head to face me.

"I won't ask who, but do I know her?" She stared into my eyes, waiting for me to answer.

"I- well I guess. She's the first person to care for me truly since my mother died. The first person I truly cared about." I smiled at her. I hoped she didn't realise I meant her, but by the look in her eyes, it was clear she had a hint.

"Well, let's just hope she loved you back, Hope. I don't see why she wouldn't." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder again. "You're a good person, Hope. Don't ever settle for less than what you deserve." I felt warmth. I didn't want her to leave my arms and I certainly never wanted this moment to end. I finally realise that I love her.

Chapter 12 has come to a close. I know there are a lot of love circles and it's so unclear who will be with who, but I do tend to make it officially clear on who is with who later. Hope you enjoyed it ^-^ next chapter will be more interesting in the action sense.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

"I never wanted to destroy this world, but I didn't want to live in it. To have such a quest….should one not be given a choice?"

Hope's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly to see the sun shining in. I looked to see Zoe was sleeping, resting her head on my chest. I felt my heart race. Did we sleep like this all night? I looked over at the clock to check the time: 7:12am. I looked up at the ceiling. I wanted to fall asleep and not let this moment end, but we had to go to school.

I then heard a small yawn. Zoe sat up slowly and I felt the warmth go away, although seeing her wake up with me was enough.

"Are you ok to go to school today?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. I have to go back eventually; it might as well be sooner than later." She nodded her head gently. "You can go and shower first. I'll make you something for lunch." I smiled and nodded.

"If you're sure" I didn't want to go first if she wanted to go in, but she was insisting.

"Yes. I'll have one after. But first, you need some breakfast." She smiled and stood up. She seemed a lot happier now, and that made me happy.

After breakfast, I decided to let her shower first. She didn't take long at all and I soon got in. It was the second time I had been in her house now. The second time I used her shower. It was also the second time she cooked for me. I know these are small things, but they mean a lot.

When I was done, I got dressed and made my way out to where Zoe was. I walked into her kitchen to see four small boxes that were wrapped cutely.

She put them neatly into her bag and smiled.

"Ready to go, Hope?" Her smile sent chills done my spine. It was nice.

"Yeah. What are those boxes just now?" I asked with curiosity. She smiled lightly and spoke.

"It's just a small way to say thanks to everyone. There is one for everyone, You, Fang, Vanille and Raines." She smiled and opened the door. The sun was shining bright and there was a gentle summer breeze.

-Normal P.O.V-

"A simple wish that I cannot forfil. I try and try, yet I cannot bring myself to it. What lies ahead for that world if I were to forget this task? Would it find its salvation? Or would the Gods improvise and bring its demise?" The woman with pink hair stood still, looking up into the distant sky.

"Etro, as your last chosen warrior, I will become your legacy. I will fight."

Zoe's P.O.V

As I walked into the school, I wanted to turn away and run. I just wanted to run as far away as I possibly could. Then I looked next to me to see a confident Hope, smiling at me. I remembered then that I wasn't going alone. He would be with me all the way, as well as Fang and Vanille. But, what if like Lightning, they were to have an ugly fate? What if I caused it? it was always in the back of my head.

"If you're too nervous, we can take it a little slower" I looked at Hope, who was smiling as he spoke. I nodded my head and smiled.

"No, I'll be alright." Truth is, I was really nervous. I just wanted to run in the other direction, but I couldn't. I had people that were waiting for me and that believed in me, even though I was terrified, even if I was scared these people would one day leave just like Lightning, I had to be there,

"Ok. Everyone will be happy to see you." I looked on slightly in shock. No one had ever said that before. Lightning said it to me once. When I wanted to give up, she told me that there were people waiting for me and that they would be happy to see me. I hated thinking about it. it brought back so much guilt.

When we finally arrived, we saw Fang, Vanille and Raines talking while they waiting for us. They looked at us and smiled before walking over and hugging me.

"You decided to show up?" Fang smiled as she pulled away from the hug. "You really had us worried" I saw a sadness fall over her face. Should I tell them what really happened? With Yu, I mean.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head. I didn't want to have worried them at all. I didn't think they would.

"Don't apologies. You're here now, that's all that matters." Vanille smiled at me.

"Just don't do it again." Fang pulled my head into her chest. "Like I said, we're all family now." She let me go and I pulled away.

"As long as you're ok." Raines smiled. I felt my heart jump slightly. His smile seemed so perfect.

"We both got a good sleep last night. I took care of her." Hope informed them. I saw a smile form on Fang's face.

"That's good to hear." Fang nodded her head and Vanille smiled.

"Hope…spent the night with you?" Raines asked. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with it. I felt bad, even if nothing happened between me and Hope. Although there was a weird feeling I felt whenever I was with Hope. It was similar to the one I felt for Raines. I couldn't tell if it was love or what type it was for that matter.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Raines. Nothing happened." Hope smiled to reassure him. For some reason I felt a tension between the two. It could just be me.

Raines P.O.V

I felt an irritation. Even though Hope said nothing happened, I still felt a rage towards him. I know nothing happened though. I knew it was jealousy. I loved Zoe and I wanted her to be mine again, but Hope was in the way. I felt terrible for feeling this way, but I couldn't control it.

"I-I have something for you all to, as a way to say thank you." Zoe placed her bag on the desk and rummaged through it. "It's not much, but I put a lot of effort into it." She pulled out four neatly pilled Bento boxes, that had ribbons tied around them. "There is one for everyone. I hope you like them" She handed gave the first box to Vanille and then the second to Hope, the third to Fang, and then she gave me the last one. I gently smiled as she passed it to me.

"You made all this?" Vanille gasp as she opened the box. "It all looks so yummy" She smiled with stars in her eyes.

"Yes. I made them this morning so they are fresh" She smiled as she closed her bag.

"How come you never made anything like this for me and Lightning?" Fang smiled. Her words were cheerful. Zoe smiled and spoke softly.

"I couldn't cook back then. I only know how to now because I've been on my own for so long." I felt my heart sink. She was on her own. It just ate me inside.

"It truly does smell delicious." I smiled and placed it in my drawer. "No eating until lunch though. Lesson is starting soon." I saw the disappointment on the three faces as they put the bento boxes in their bags.

I sat in my desk as the four talked. I needed a little time to think of what to do. Before Zoe and Hope turned up, Fang and Vanille were telling me about yesterday after school. They also told me the reason for all this. That Yuj raped her. I felt so angry, that I could kill him. They also told me that she can't know that we know yet. We need to wait until she is ready to tell us. I wonder how long that will be.

Zoe's P.O.V

I felt happy. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy. I felt like I had a family again. They were smiling and laughing with me and I felt warmth inside. Before I would only watch others laughing, and I couldn't figure it out, now I know. They liked the bento boxes I made for them to. It was the first time I had ever shared my cooking with anyone (other than Hope that one time) and I was nervous to see if they liked it. But there is something that is keeping me back slightly. Should I tell them the truth? About what happened that night?

Before long, lesson started. I gazed out of the window before glancing back at Raines, who was instructing us. The sun shined into the classroom, shining on him, making him look like an angel. I felt weird thinking like that, but it was true. I glanced over at Hope to see him focused. I wonder what he was thinking. But I also saw Hope in a new light. Lately I have felt weird towards him. Could it be the same as Raines? Or is it a different type of love? Is it love at all? How do I know what love it is? There are so many different types. There is friend love and Family love and falling in love. But which one are they?

Raines was finally finished explaining, and we all got on with our work. I kept gazing up to see him focused on his book as usual. I couldn't help but think of how gentle his eyes were and how clear his skin was. it made me feel strange. It was the same with Hope. I looked at him and thought about how clear his skin was and how nice his hair was. I shook my head to stop the thoughts. It was wrong.

When lesson finally ended, Hope, Fang, Raines and I all sat in the classroom and talked.

"Vanille is at a council meeting so she won't get to us this break. She'll only be out for half of lunch to." Fang informed.

"It's a lovely day. Why don't you guys go and get some sunshine? I'll be fine here on my own." Raines looked out the window.

"It is a nice day, and I really want to go sit outside. But we can't just leave you all alone in this classroom." Fang put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, I like talking to you, Raines" I felt myself get nervous as I spoke.

"This is like our usual spot now. You can't get rid of us that easily." Hope smiled and Raines chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to spend time with me, but it's not healthy to be in here." He insisted with a small smile.

"Says the one who is always in this classroom just reading books." Fang opened one eye as she spoke.

"That's very true." Raines chuckled. It sent chills down my spine. "But I can't go and sit with you outside. That would just look bad." Even though we wanted him to go out to, he had a point.

"Ok, how about after school, we all go out and do something?" Fang sat up, fully alert.

"Like what?" Hope asked. "Hanging around with Raines after school is a lot more suspicious than during school."

"Wherever Zoe want to go." They all looked at me. I felt nervous.

"Well….I've never been to the beach here. I've never had anyone to go with." I felt embarrassed saying it. It was Bodhum, the seaside city after all.

"The beach it is then" Fang smiled and sat with her original position again.

"But what if someone from school saw us? It would raise suspicions and could even get Raines fired." Hope had a point, but Fang didn't seem to be listening.

"It's alright, Hope. I won't get in trouble because the school knows my age. They will look passed it." They would really look passed it for that? He was still four years older.

"Well just ask to make sure then." Hope was very careful. I had never noticed it before.

It was finally lunch and we Vanille managed to join us. I sat there nervously as they opened the bento boxes I made.

"Wow! This is so good." Vanille shouted before eating more.

"You know how to cook. This is really good." Fang also dug into hers.

"I've never eaten your cooking before…it's so good." Raines stared at the bento box with a smile on his face. I felt my face turn red.

Hope smiled at me and placed it on the table. "Too good to leave even a crumb." Hope had finished it and didn't leave any remains at all.

Before long, they all finished.

"You have to make some food for when we go to the beach after school." Fang insisted. I blushed and nodded.

Hope's P.O.V

Just as we finished, Raines left to check it was ok with the school. The rest of us opened the windows to let the cool summer breeze in.

The four of us talked and just enjoyed the cool breeze. I felt a lot of guilt though. Zoe had been raped by Yuj and we weren't doing anything about it. I know we had to pretend we didn't know until she was ready to tell us, but I hated it. Seeing that smug look on Yuj's face as I passed him earlier, it boiled my blood.

"Say, Guys. If Raines can't come, should we go anyway? I mean it's nice weather and all. I'd hate to waste it." I turned to the others, who were sticking their heads out the window.

"I guess we'll have to" Vanille said, still hanging her head outside.

"Raines would want us to go." Zoe pulled in from outside the window and smiled. "I'd feel bad, but he'd want us to." She was right. We'd all feel bad, but if he wanted us to then that was fine.

Just then, Raines walked back in. he sat at his desk and lay back, putting his legs on his table.

"Well?" Fang turned to face him. "What did they say?" We all looked at him.

"They said it was fine." He opened one of his eyes. The breeze blew his hair gently in the wind. "As long as I don't help you cheat on any tests." He gave a chuckle

"That's good news." Zoe sighed in relief. I felt a little jealous about it, how she cared about him so much.

"So we'll all meet at Zoe's place then." Fang smiled.

"Why my house?" Zoe asked startled.

"Because we all know where you live and its closer" She had a point. So we all nodded and talked some more before lesson started.

End of chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of Kindan no mirai. Hope you enjoy. I know it's taking a while for things to get into it, but I want to develop the characters more with the readers. So you feel you know them more when it's finished. It will get more interesting very soon though.

Chapter 14 – Where time does not touch the shores.

"Even in this place, I have found something that I cherish. I don't want these times to end. I want it to be like this forever. I have finally found the beauty in this world. I want to live on."

Zoe's P.O.V

"You guys ready for this?" Fang raised her arm in the air. Everyone had just arrived at my house and we were ready to go. I had two bags with me. One had my spare cloths and a towel, while the other contained food I made for everyone. Everyone was dressed in fairly light clothing, but I wore more covering cloths. Vanille wore a small orange skirt with a small orange that revealed her stomach and arms. Fang wore a black vest top that revealed her stomach and a blue Sahri that loosely hung from her body. Hope was wearing some green knee length trousers and a black T-shirt, and Raines wore a blue T-shirt with arms that stopped at his elbow. He also wore a white shirt over it, and he didn't button it up. He also wore knee length trousers in a black colour.

"So Zoe, why aren't you wearing something cooler?" Vanille looked at me. I was wearing a white vest top with buttons that were all done up, a white sleeveless and light shirt over the top. I also wore a red and black skirt and some long dark blue socks that went up to me thigh. (So it is basically Sarah's outfit from XIII)

"I don't know. I guess I just feel comfortable in this" I smiled a light smile at Vanille, who smiled back.

"Leave the girl alone, Vanille." Fang smiled.

We finally arrived at the beach. There were lots of people enjoying themselves and we managed to find an empty spot on the far end.

"So, what do you make of the sand so far then, Zoe?" Fang smiled. I looked to see them all smiling at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well….I don't like the sand much. It gets everywhere. But I really love the sea and the breeze. I like the beach." I smiled lightly at them. Before long, we were all laughing and playing around in the sand. This was the first time in a long time that I have ever truly laughed like this. I felt like everything was perfect. In this moment in time, everything truly was perfect. I never wanted these moments to end.

"Hey, Zoe, come look at this" Raines called me over. It was a rock pool and inside was lots of small marine life.

"Wow. This is truly something "I smiled and looked at Raines, who was staring right back at me. How long was he staring? I felt my face get hot all of a sudden. "Wha-What is it?" I nervously asked as I looked away. Why did I feel like that when his eyes were on me?

He chuckled before speaking. "It's nothing" He splashed me in the face with water before running off back to the others. I got to my feet and ran after him.

Vanille and Fang were playing in the water, so it was just Hope, Raines and me. Today was the best day in a long time. I played in the sea with everyone. Raines picked me up a few times and threw me in and I spent a lot of time trying to splash him for revenge, but he is a lot stronger than me so I only ever got thrown in again. It was really fun though. Hope got me a lot to, and Vanille and Fang were doing the same. Of course I got a little cold so I went back up to sit on the sand and dry, Raines and Hope followed me.

"You having a good time?" Hope looked at me with a smile. The sun was setting over the sea and it looked so beautiful. I could hardly take my eyes away.

"I'm enjoying myself." I managed to pull my attention away. "It's so beautiful. I've never seen it like this before." My attention was stolen by the setting sun again.

"Really?" Hope gave the sun a side glance.

"Yeah. When I was in Eden, there wasn't a beach so I couldn't look at the sun like this. Although we saw it set, we couldn't never see it as it is now." I smiled and looked down at my feet. The smile slowly faded "And during the war, Palum was a dark place. We didn't have time to look at the sun at all. Palum was in so much ruin that you were lucky to ever get a glimpse of the sun." I looked up at Hope and smiled. "And in all the years I've lived here, I only saw the sun during school, when I went Home; I just sat on my own." I saw a look of sadness draw across his face. "Don't look at me like that, Hope" I turned my attention back to the sun. "I'm happy now. If it wasn't for everything that happened in the past, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Hope's P.O.V

"I'm happy now. If it wasn't for everything that happened in the past, I wouldn't be who I am today" Her words ringed in my head. She was completely right, but her past was filled with violence and pain, yet she was content with it. This moment in time, she was happy. Is that the only reason she is content with such a past? Because she gets to be happy now as the person she is, with the people she has, Raines, Fang, Vanille and I?

"It takes a very strong person to except the past like that." Raines smiled. He was sat on her other side. He was also right. For Zoe to except such a past, she was a stronger person than I.

"Not at all. You can prevent what happens in this world. In the end, you have no choice but to accept it. If you try and run from it, then you'll only be erasing part of yourself." She gazed out into the sky, longing at the setting sun. Her words just seemed to stick. In a way, they were both right. to except a past such as hers, you needed to be strong, but everything happens and we can't do anything about it, so we have no choice but to except it, otherwise we really are erasing yourself. I had never thought of it like that.

"They may happen for a reason, and it may make who you are now, but no one deserves that." I stared into the distant sea. "So you can either choose to run from it and erase yourself, or you can learn to accept it, either way, your strong for choosing to except it instead of running" Had I truly just said those words? I felt like I did, but for some reason, I had no control of it.

"I think the boy is right." Raines smiled at me. Did he just call me 'the boy'? I'm not sure if I like that, but it seemed like something Raines would say.

"I guess he is. But I don't want to think that I'm strong for accepting it. I have a debt to pay Lightning and my parents. I have to live on for them, and to do that, I have to learn to accept things and move on. Finding happiness just seemed to happen along the way" She turned back and smiled. The setting sunlight beamed on her face, making her look as though she was fading away. In that moment, I felt scared. I wanted to grab hold of her so she couldn't fade. Why was I being so weird? Was it just instinct? Not wanted to lose something you love when it is disappearing is instinct, right?

"You may not want to be seen as strong, but to us, you are a strong person." Raines finished with a smile. It was true. Even if she didn't want to view herself as strong, we'd all see her as a strong person.

"He's right. You tell me that we have saved you, but you have also saved us from our own demons, Zoe." I smiled at her. What I said was true. Raines was watching over her from afar as she suffered. The woman he once loved and maybe he still did. Fang had a lot of hate because she didn't know the truth, and Vanille had to sit there and watch Fang suffer. Zoe came along and helped me. She helped us all.

I felt a hand touch mine. I looked to see Zoe holding my hand, as well as Raines as she stared out into the still setting sun.

"Then, we are all happy now. Let's stay like this forever, just us three, Fang and Vanille." Without any more words, Raines and I gave a nod and we all stared out into the sun.

Zoe's P.O.V

I am truly happy now. I feel safe and protected. I never want these moments to end. In this horrible world, who would believe in such a thing? But I found it. This world was starting to look less ugly. But there was still a truth that glinted like a razor, and that is that all things come to an end. This happy time won't last. And when it ends, it will be followed by more pain and suffering. For now though, I can smile. I just wonder for how long.

It was like the world wanted me to suffer. It wanted to take every chance it had to ruin my happiness, because the one person I couldn't face to see was Yuj. He was with Rygdea and another boy whose name escapes me. He had blond hair that spikes up, He also a lot shorter than the others.

I hoped and prayed that they didn't see me, but of course, this world wouldn't allow that.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a little romance going on here." Rygdea gave a nasty grin. "I thought you belonged to Yuj over there." He gestured to the blue haired boy, who was smiling a grotesque smile.

"I suggest you get away right now." Raines gave the boys a glare. I felt safe once again, but I knew that feeling wouldn't last.

"Or what?" Rygdea snarled. "You may be a teacher, but outside school, you have no authority over us." Just like I predicted, the safe feeling left.

"Look, just get lost. We've had enough of your shit" Hope stood up to his feet and spat out the words.

"Listen, punk, don't get smart with me. You think just 'cause you got me once that you can take me on anytime? Well I got a surprise for you." Rygdea got right in Hope's face.

"Yeah. Who do you think you are holding hands with my girl, you to Raines?" Yuj snarled as he glared at them. I'm not 'his' girl at all.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Hope shouted as he glared at Yuj. Yuj simply chuckled.

"Oh, I get it, you thought that you'd come in as her savour and take my cherry blossom away from me?" Yuj hit Hope in the stomach, making him fall back. "Well I got news for you, you little shit" Yuj hit Hope again. Raines tried to help but only got smacked in the face by Rygdea, who then pushed him down.

"Stop!" I screamed out. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't strong enough to pull them apart. "Just stop!" I stood to my feet in the hope that I could stop them. They stared at me for a moment. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Hope and Raines haven't done anything. You hate me so take it out on me. I'm not letting people sacrifice themselves for me anymore." I waited for a moment.

"From the moment Hope jumped in to save you that day, it's been more than just you." Rygdea let go of Raines, who jumped to my side. Yuj then also let go of Hope and licked his lips.

"Yea, he seems to think you are his, but you are mine." Yuj stared at me with adult eyes.

"I'm doing not belong to you at all." I was sick of him calling me 'his' I knew I'd regret it though.

Just then, an eerie chuckle came out of his mouth. "But I had so much planned for you my beauty." A sinister smile grew over his face. "The night I took your virginity was the night you became mine and mine alone." My eyes widened. What was he saying? Now Hope and Raines knew. I fell to my knees.

"Why?" I stared at the floor in total shock. Why would he say that in front of them? Why would he destroy everything like that? I could hear their chuckling voices. I felt as though I was going insane. What was this?

"So, want to know what else I have in store for you, my dear love? I continued to stare down with my hands on my head. I was in total shock and felt like I wasn't even me, like I was completely insane. "You look rather lovely in those cloths, but I think you'd look nicer in less." He licked his lips before pinning me to the floor. Hope and Raines screamed out and tried to get to me but more people came up behind them and held them back.

"Get away from her!" Hope screamed as he tried to break free from their hold.

"Don't you dare" Raines was also trying to get out of their hold, but it was hopeless. I wonder where had Vanille and Fang gone?

For some reason, I became numb. My face become emotionless like it always was. Yuj started undressing me, starting with my top. I was left in my bra and skirt. He licked his lips as he stared at me.

"Such soft skin. Where are all these scars from? I never noticed them before." It was the scars that I got from the war in Palum. There were a lot of them. They covered a lot of my arms and legs and most of my torso. That's why I liked to cover most of my body.

"Get away from her now, Yuj!" I heard Raines and Hope screaming out. They sounded as though they were crying, but I couldn't see. My emotionless eyes just stared off. Was I going to get raped again? Why wasn't I responding? I just lay there, completely emotionless, letting it happen. I didn't even try to get away. After all, there was no way to escape my punishment. A punishment for what I did in my past life. To make a packed with Etro, the Goddess banished from this world. Is it so wrong that I kept it from everyone?

"Zoe! Zoe!" I heard Hope and Raines's voice call out to me. Yuj went down to my ear and whispered.

"Don't you remember?" He pulled my legs apart, holding them either side of him. "The day you died." My eyes widened, what was he talking about? I never died, did I?

Just then I felt myself get drowsy and Yuj was pulled off of me. I heard a voice call out. It sounded like Fang's voice, but I was too drowsy to tell.

"Bound to Etro by a contract, there is no escape for your morsel soul. I will end your eternal torture and set you free." That voice. It sounded just like….Lightning's.

I opened my eyes to see a small fire. I sat up to see Vanille, Fang, Raines and Hope sat around it.

"Ah, she's awake" Vanille jumped up and shouted. They all darted to my side.

"Are you ok? He didn't do anything, did he?" Fang asked. I felt smothered.

"I'm fine. Thank you, but what happened? I remember falling asleep just as he got off me." I placed my hand on my hand as I asked. It was all so hazy, but after that sleep, I had remembered something, something I'd wanted to forget.

"Well, me and Vanille went swimming and somehow ended up on the other side of the beach. When we got back, we found all these kids from school holding Raines and Hope back and Yuj had you on the floor. I threw Yuj off you and beat some of them and they all ran away." Fang poked my forehead. "But you my friend, was fast asleep." I looked at Hope and Raines.

"I suppose you want to know what Yuj was talking about." I looked down at the floor. I couldn't hide it any longer. I had to tell them what happened that night.

"You don't need to, Zoe." I looked up to see a weak smile on Vanille's face. "I told them the day after, when we were outside your house. They only pretended not to know so you didn't feel upset or anything." I saw the regret fill Vanille's face.

"It's alright. It had to come out sooner or later. Thank you, everyone." I gave a smile to reassure them. "Don't feel bad, Vanille. I'm not mad." I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. I was surprised she'd last as long as she did, being head of council and all.

"I can't believe they actually did that." Raines placed his fingers on the side on his head. He was irritated by what happened.

"I could kill them" Hope glared at the floor. I felt so much negativity. I didn't even want to be around them right now.

"Hey, let's just forget about it. They are gone now and this was a good day until they showed up." Fang sat down on the chair and put one leg over the other. "I know you boys care about Zoe, and you don't like what Yuj did to her, but neither do Vanille or me. We just got to forget it for now." Fang closed her eyes to let out some of the tension.

"Fang's right." Vanille balled up her fist and smiled. "We gotta stay positive." She gave a little giggle before sitting next to Fang.

"She's right, guys. Let's just forget it for now. I want to enjoy the rest if tonight." I gave a half-hearted smile. I just wanted to feel that warmth, that safeness and that pure happiness that I felt earlier.

Hope's P.O.V

I was completely full of rage. I wanted to go after Yuj and Rygdea so I could kill them. I couldn't just let them get away with what they did to Zoe. The fact that I couldn't do anything also made me mad, the fact that Fang, who was stronger than me, came into save us. I was mad at myself.

Time passed quickly. We sat around the fire, looking up at the starry sky, with the moon skinning bright. Although something terrible happened, we continued as if it didn't. I didn't want to look past it, but it was what Zoe wanted, and so that is what I did.

"Hey, I know its late notice, but would you guys stay at my house? I don't want to be alone tonight…not after all that." I looked next to me to see Zoe, whose eyes were filled with tears. Even though she wanted to forget it, she couldn't. We exchanged looks for a moment. We all knew she was hurting. We all knew she was scared, scared that he'd come back when she was alone in her home.

"Of course." Raines smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. I was uncomfortable with this and wanted to slap it away, but I didn't "It's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow then, huh?"

"Yeah, I can stay." I smiled at her. I wanted to protect her and make her feel as safe as I possibly could.

"I'll come to." Vanille smiled and hugged Zoe from behind.

"I'm in to." Fang smiled and stood up. "Why don't we head back then? We can go to everyone's houses on the way to get what they need." With that we all got to our feet and put out the fire.

"Are you sure you have enough room?" Raines asked concerned.

"Yes. My parents worked with the government, so they were given a large house." She smiled nodded her head. Living alone is hard, but to live in a large house all alone, that's just something unbearable.

It wasn't long before we all got what we needed and arrived at her house.

"Zoe, why do you have so many roses?" Vanille leaned down to smell one.

"They remind me of Lightning. She was a fan of roses, and ironically, she was a lot like a rose. She was beautiful, but if you got to close or treated her wrong, her thorns would hurt you." I have never met this Lightning, but the way Zoe talks about her. The way Fang avenged her. Was she that important to them? Was she that great?

As soon as we got in, we went to our given rooms and went to bed. We were pretty tired and it was late by now. I wanted to stay with Zoe, but I couldn't. I had to sleep in a room just down the hall from her. For some reason I was irritated that Raines's room was closer. Was I jealous? I was the second closest though, so I shouldn't be so stupid about it. After all, we were all here to protect her.

End of chapter.

This was a little extreme but I want to speed the pace up a bit (about time) but yeah, things will get more dramatic now.

Also, for some reason, my word keeps messing up and spacing the lines and I don't know how to fix it. I'm sorry about that. It's really annoying and I'll try to fix it ASAP. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Kindan no mirai: chapter 15. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you want (would appreciate it)

Chapter 15 – Etro's curse.

"I had made a mistake. It's my fault that your life consist of losing people and pain, but I will set things right. I will set you free of this curse. I will destroy this world."

Normal P.O.V

"As time twists and turns, I finally found my way back to you. I am forbidden to exist, and so, I could only see you from a foggy glass window. I watched you cry, but I could not comfort you. I twisted fate like a blade inside flesh, and you met him. The boy with silver hair and green eyes, he showed you happiness. As your memories flood back, time runs out. Etro lies sleeping, getting weaker and weaker. Without Etro, the timeline will warp itself and chaos will destroy this world, and that's what he wants. The deal that bound you to this cursed fate, it's my fault. I will set you free, but I have to move quickly. I have made my choice." The pink haired woman floats motionless through a never ending tunnel.

Her eyes opened gently and she placed her hand on her chest as a tear fell down her cheek. "Zoe, I will set you free. I have warped the timeline and created a paradox. Your happiness itself is a paradox. You could argue that your existence is also that of a paradox. I know what I have to do to set you free, but that would also mean that the world itself would fade."

The pink haired woman continued down this endless tunnel. The sleeping Goddess's empty throne lay cold and vacant.

Zoe's P.O.V

As I opened my eyes, I felt the heat of the sin rays gently falling into my room. My face saddened when I remembered what happened last night. What did Yuj mean when he said I died? It bothered me. Was there still something I don't remember? But how would Yuj even know? I felt something on my hand. I sat up to see Cid sat beside my bed, holding my hand. I felt my face heat up. Then I remembered what happened and a gentle smile appeared.

Last night he came in to check on me and I was crying. He then offered to stay by my side until I fell asleep. I can't believe he fell asleep like that.

I stared at his face. His dark hair fell gently over his face, the sun rays falling on his face and body. It made him look so angelic. I felt my heart race at the site of him. His lips open slightly, letting out air as he breathed. They looked so soft. His warm hand still had a tight grip on mine, but I didn't pull it away. I was so infatuated by his sleeping face that I could not think properly.

The wind coming in from the open window blew his hair gently. His eyes opened slowly, taking my attention. Those pale blue eyes seemed to lose me. I couldn't look away from the unsuspecting eyes. They gazed at our hands for a moment, unaware of my staring eyes. His eyes blinked gently before looking up at me, locking his gentle eyes on mine. I felt my heart pound faster and my face heat up. A gently smile formed on his face and I felt infatuated once again.

"Good morning." His voice hit my ears, making me snap out of my infatuation. "Did you sleep well?" Why was I being so stupid anyway? I've never got like this since the war, and sure, he was once my lover, but did I still have those feelings for him? Did he still have them for me?

"Y-yes." I gently smiled. "Did you? I mean, your sleeping beside my bed on the floor. I'm sorry to have been a bother." I looked down. I felt bad that he had slept so uncomfortably. He let out a gently chuckled that sent chills down my spine. I looked up to see the gentle smile even more so.

"It's fine. I wanted to take care of you and I did just that. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can protect you." He smiled a hearty smile. I felt something weird. I felt like I was going to be sick, but in a good way. Like a rush going through my stomach.

"Raines…" I didn't know what to say, yet I was touched by what he said. He smiled again before standing up, His hand letting go of mine. I felt my hand go cold, like he was leaving for good. I knew he wasn't, but that's what it felt like.

"Come on then. We better go and see everyone else." He smiled another gentle smile.

Raines's P.O.V

She seemed so unfocused. Like something was bothering her. I wanted to ask her, but I felt like it was wrong to bother her. Something was bothering me to though. Her and Hope had grown close. Everyone says that it's Hope that rescued her. I knew it was all true, but I loved her. I wanted her to love me, but maybe, maybe Hope was better for her than me. Did she have feelings for him maybe? I know he has feelings for her anyway.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready then" I smiled before making my way to the door. When my back was turned, the smiled faded into remorse.

"Thank you. For staying with me, I mean." Her gentle voice reached my ears. I didn't turn around; instead I nodded my head and continued.

As I shut the door behind me, I looked to see a stretching Hope. He was staring at me with hurt eyes.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." I continued to walk past him.

"What do you mean? Why do you think it even bothers me? You guys were in love once, so obviously-"He paused. I could tell he didn't want to say it.

"*Sigh* Listen to me, Hope. I think she thinks of me as a close friend. The only part of her past that she has. I don't think she views me as more. My time with her has passed." It hurt me to even admit it, let alone say it to someone like Hope. "You just take care of her, ok? Never let her go. I did, and look at us now." I closed my eyes as I continued to walk off.

"Don't say that. You might as well just say you're giving up on her." Hope's words got my attention and froze me to the spot. "She's been through a lot. Maybe she forgot what it's like to love. Maybe she's too worried she'd lose you. I won't lie to you, Raines, I want to have her, but I feel like she hasn't let go of you yet. Consider it a friendly war for her heart." I turned to see a small smile on Hope's face. I gave a small smile back before speaking.

"You're right, Hope. I can't believe I almost gave her away to you without a fight." I smiled and then turned away and walked off.

Vanille's P.O.V

I felt a warm squishy object pressed against me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a naked Fang pressed against my body. I felt my heart race and my face heat up. I had never seen Fang naked before, let alone up against my own. Why was she even naked?

"F-Fang?" I know it was a death wish to wake Fang, but I felt so weird like this. Her body moved slightly, squishing against mine even more. "Fang!" I shouted out and she rolled on top of me.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me, Vanille." I opened my eyes to see her Green eyes gazing into mine. Her eyes were completely focussed, putting me off what I wanted to say.

"Why are you naked? And why are you leaning over me?" I asked in a serious tone, but I was trembling on this inside. Or was I? It felt weird, like I enjoyed it.

"It got hot last night, so I took my clothes off." Fang answer casually, as if it was normal. "Why is that a problem, Vanille?" Fang gave me a small smile. I felt weird. Why was I feeling like this towards Fang?

"N-no. I mean, Yes! It is a problem." I shouted. I was blushing and rather embarrassed. Why wouldn't it be a problem?

"Why?" Fang's eyes were gazing into mine. It went silence. Jut the two of us gazing into each other's eyes. I knew my face was red, yet Fang stayed completely composed. Was I truly falling in love with Fang?

"I smell something cooking. Come on, let's not keep them waiting." Fang got up and starting putting her clothes on. I sat up and watched her. Fang was a beautiful woman, but it was wrong to love another woman like that, isn't it? And like Fang would love me back.

Hope's P.O.V

Zoe was cooking us all some breakfast in the kitchen, meanwhile, me and Raines sat in the living room. It felt awkward, seeing as we were both in love with Zoe, but we were both at peace with each other now, and that felt good.

Vanille and Fang walked in and sat with us. Vanille seemed slightly off, like something was on her mind. Being head of the council, she had a lot of responsibility and not many people to depend on. Of course we were all here for her, but I know it'll take one of us to talk to her about it before she'd say something.

Fang's P.O.V

"So, how long 'till breakfast?" I sat down and kicked my legs up.

"Not long now." Raines Said as he took a sip from his coffee. I looked over at Vanille, who was talking with Hope. Did she still have feelings for him? She hadn't said anything for a while, and I felt jealous. Why can't I be the one she loves? Hope is in love with Zoe, anyway.

"What are you two talking about?" Hope looked over with a smile, but Vanille look away. Why wouldn't she look at me?

"We were just talking about yesterday." Hope smiled at me before turning back to Vanille, who gave him a gentle smile. There was no doubt that she still had feelings for him. Why was she rejecting me all of a sudden?

I was in love with Raines, but Vanille's kindness took my heart. I fell in love with Vanille in almost an instance. There was nothing for Raines of that sort anymore, so why did Vanille have to still love Hope?

Zoe's P.O.V

My thoughts kept trailing back to this morning. His sleeping face kept popping into my head, making me lose focus. Maybe I was still in love with him? I wish I knew, but I just can't remember what it feels like after so long.

Suddenly, I felt a presence. Who was it? I turned to see Raines walking in. the one person that troubled my mind.

"Sorry, I'm just coming in to get some more coffee." He smiled before walking over to the kettle. For some reason, not only did this morning put me off, but I couldn't even look at him. Every time I did, I thought about it again.

"Excuse me" I froze to the spot, His voice s gently whispering in my ear as he lent over me to get to the sugar tin. His hand was placed on my right hip, trying not to push me. I looked up to see his face so close to mine. His hair brushed against my cheek and suddenly pulled away. "Sorry" He walked back over to the kettle. I felt my face heat up. In those few moments, he had been so close. The bad thing is that I didn't want him to pull away.

"It'll be ready soon, so don't drink too much coffee, ok?" I hadn't turned to say it to him, instead I continued cooking, but I could feel him looking at me.

"Is something bothering you? It's just…..you've been acting distant today" I paused. What should I say? I couldn't just say it was last night. It was but, it was also just him. I wasn't being distant with the others.

"What does it feel like? To love, I mean." I didn't turn around. I couldn't bear to look at his face. I had asked such a stupid question.

"That's a good question. You'll know when you're in love. You feel attached to that person. They'll flood your mind and being around them will make you feel all weird." I turned to look at him. His face had a half smile.

"What's going on in here then?" Standing in the doorway was Fang. She had a small smile on her face. "I would like to mention to, me and Vanille know about you two and your past." I felt my eyes widened.

"How did you-"Raines was cut off by Fang's laugh.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone." Fang put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you two kept it from us." I felt bad. Fang was my friends. Even though it would have got Raines fired if anyone knew, Fang had a right to know.

"I'm sorry, Fang." I turned to her. "Guess we should've trusted you." I looked at her to see a gentle smile.

"It's fine. Chill, Zoe." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "So, you two going to kiss or what?" I felt myself blush. "Or do you like Hope?" I pulled away, my face as red as crimson.

"What are you talking about?" I turned back to my cooking and tried to ignore it. Raines didn't say anything; I wonder what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I know why you aren't together. Have you two even discussed your feelings for each other?" there was silence between us. "Thought not. You'll need to do that. I know I'm personally a ZoeXHope, but we'll see." She chuckled before Raines spoke.

"Why are you for Zoe and Hope?" did it upset him? Why would it? Does he still love me? And what was this with Hope? Could I possibly have feelings for him? Hope and Raines did aid me in my time of need, and I was closest to them, but am I in love with either of them?

"Because everything that's happened. Us all being here together now, is down to those two meeting." Fang gave another smile and a wink. "And personally, if it isn't Zoe and Hope, then there is a chance for Vanille and Hope. And I don't want that." with that, she left the two of us alone.

Had Fang just confessed something secretly? Did she have feelings for Vanille? Or was it just out of concern?

"I don't remember what it feels like to love someone. That's the reason I haven't said anything to you." I turned to Raines and smiled. He nodded understandingly. I still didn't know if he still loved me, truth is, I was afraid to find out.

Why was I even thinking about all that? I had more important things on my mind. What did Yuj mean? What was it that I had forgotten? I know there was something.

Normal P.O.V

"This world is nearing its end. Etro, the dying Goddess that protects the timeline is fading. If Etro dies, the world will become flooded with the chaos trapped in Valhalla. It will erase all history. That is still many years to come, yet Etro tries to fix the timeline. If she is to succeed, then your happiness will be erased. I will stop at nothing to save you. This world will end, or Etro will erase your happiness by restoring the timeline and making it so you never met him. My only choice is to make the worlds destruction comes a lot sooner." The pink haired woman fell back into a black fog that covered everything. "Devine Etro, I was your salvation, but I must set her free. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. In the new world, I will be punished for my sin. As long as she is free from your curse, I will accept my punishment."

Zoe's P.O.V

Everything seemed weird. We all sat on the beach together, and I was happy, but something didn't seem right. Suddenly everyone's bodies froze. It felt like time itself had frozen.

"Guys?" I called out. Everyone around me had completely frozen. "What's going on?" no answer. There was a loud sound echoing, the sound of bells. In the sky, I saw a large glowing thing. I didn't know what it was.

"You were cursed by Etro, and it was my fault. I will set you free, but in order to do that, I have to destroy this world." I heard a voice speaking softly through the loud bells. I knew this voice.

"Lightning, is that you?" I called out to an unknown entity. Was it Lightning? But she was dead.

"In the new world, you'll be given the life you deserve, one with no pain or suffering. I wanted to say one last goodbye. I'm sorry." The voice disappeared and the bells started to get louder. Everything started to twist and turn.

"Lightning!" I called out, my eyes filling with tears. I had no idea what was happening at all. Suddenly, everything went silent. I was sat beside my friends again. Everything was back to normal. Had it all really happened?

Suddenly my vision became blurred. I could hear them all call out my name. A chain of visions flooded through.

I saw Lightning floating through an endless tunnel, then falling into this black fog, her voice calling out. Then I saw an empty throne, white feathers falling down and a sleeping Goddess.

I snapped out of my vision to see my friends around me, holding my shoulders with tears in their eyes.

"Zoe, we were so worried." Hope called out as he pulled me close.

"Thank god you are ok." Raines stroked my hair before resting his head on mine.

"Don't you ever scare us like that" Fang smiled and gently punched my arm.

"That was scary." Vanille wiped the tears from her eyes and then smiled. Were they all that worried? I felt protected. But what was that vision just now.

My vision started to go blurry, before blacking out completely. I heard them calling my name again, but I could not respond. Their voices started to drain out, becoming completely silent. Was I…dead?

Kinda finished it on a cliff hanger O.O Hope it's not an issue. If you can, please leave a review. It'll help me out a lot. I know this has taken a long time to take off (with the actual story and such) but I wanted to length it out a bit. It would have been too hard to follow if I jumped right in. and like I said before, I wanted you to know the characters more and for the characters to really bond with each other. I am aiming for around 20 chapters, maybe less. I may need to do more than just 20 though . depends. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter of Kindan no mirai.

Chapter 16 – Funeral for lies.

Normal P.O.V

The void beyond: A shadow of Valhalla, a world of broken dreams. A replica of Etro's throne lay in the centre, ruins all around. To think such a place exists is cruel on the human mind.

Zoe's P.O.V

I felt cold and empty. I opened my eyes to see the sunny seaside had gone. My friends were nowhere in sight. I was completely alone in a cold, lonely place. Surely there was someone else. I couldn't be the only one here, right? All that aside, where was I? How did I even get here? I remember I was sitting on the beach with Hope, Raines, Fang and Vanille. I also remember Lightning was calling me. What was that all about? And then after that, my vision became blurred. I don't know what's going on at all. Why am I here?

I stood still, taking it all in. maybe I was just dreaming…or maybe, maybe I was dead? Could I really be dead? Is this the afterlife? Am I really here all on my own?

"Lightning?" If I was dead, then maybe Lightning was here to. I didn't know who else to call out to. "Please, someone?" I called out again in the hope that someone would respond, nothing, absolutely nothing. I was all alone in a strange place. There must be a way out, right? I can't be trapped here forever.

I slowly walked forward, hoping there was nothing dangerous here. Suddenly, not too far in the distance, there was a flash and something appeared, no, someone? I ran towards the glowing object. The silhouette became clearer. It was someone I had never met before. She had long blue hair and wore s small white skirt that changed to purple at the bottom, small yellow boots, and a white top that was orange on the shoulders. I slowly approached her. Her eyes were staring at the floor, her emotions like a brick.

"Hello? Who are you? Can you help me?" I asked her carefully. The strange girl looked up at me and answered.

"I am Paddra nsu Yeul, and I cannot help you. I am not really here and my time here is short." She looked back to the floor. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean? Where is this place?" I waited for her to say something. She didn't look at me; instead she continued to stare at the floor.

"This is the Void beyond. It is a shadow of Valhalla, an empty dream. You cannot escape this place until you understand." She looked back at me. "I am subconsciously here, viewing this place from another time." She continued to stare at me. What was she talking about 'timeline' and this place called 'Valhalla'?

"Valhalla…?" The name rang a bell, but I couldn't remember. "What do I have to understand?" I asked and the girl started to glow.

"My time here is up. Only by venturing further will you understand." Before I could say anything, she disappeared. There I was again, completely alone.

I turned around to see another flash up ahead. She said I have to venture further…so I guess I have no choice.

I made it up some small stairs to see the same girl standing there, looking at me.

"Yeul..?" why was she here again? "I thought your time ran out?" I waited for a reply.

"I am not the Yeul that you just met. I am a different Yeul, from another time." She paused and waited for me.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the seeress. We are blessed with Etro's curse to see the timeline. Every vision takes a bit of our life, killing us by the age of fifteen. We are then reincarnated again and again. The same name and face." She paused again.

"So, you're telling me that in every time era…there is a Yuel that looks just like you and has this power? Who is Etro?" I was slightly taken back by it all, but I also know that I don't have a lot of time.

"That is correct; I am one of many Yeuls. Etro is the Goddess of time. She watched over the timeline and contains the chaos in Valhalla from reaching our world. Without Etro, our world would fall into chaos and all history would be destroyed. Etro is dying and growing very weak. She is trying to restore the timeline to its original state." She was so strange. Her voice was soft and small, and yet she seemed so much older. Her expressions didn't change either.

"So, there is a timeline? " I never thought it was real, but maybe all of this was fake. Maybe it was all a dream.

"Yes. If you wanted to, you could re-write history. Changing the timeline however, causes paradoxes. Paradoxes warp time even more, creating more and It's up to Etro to restore it." I an irritation. If I could go back and stop lightning from dying that day….but then many other things would be different, creating paradoxes and possibly killing Etro. If I did that, everything would be gone.

"I see. but why am I here?" the girl started to glow again.

"I cannot answer you anymore. You must go on to learn the truth." The truth? She disappeared and I heard another flash above me. I walked up more stares to see another Yeul.

"I suppose you're another Yeul from another time." I waited for her reply.

"Yes, I am a Yeul from your time. You and I live in the same time." So this Yeul was from my time? Have I ever seen her?

"So, what are you going to tell me?" I just wanted to get out of this place, and to do that, I had to get through here.

"I am going to tell you a story of two and the one." Two and the one? "They were worriers that survived the harshest conditions. After a while the two met the one and became friends. The one of two became jealous of the other two's friendship and separated from the group, becoming the one. And the other two became the two that changed the timeline." This story…it sounded a lot like Lightning, Fang and me. was it just coincidence?

"The two ventured far until they could go no more. They became trapped by enemies and separated. The weaker one became cornered until the other sacrificed himself to save the other. Unfortunately they both died in this bloodshed, but the worrier could not bear for his friend to die, and so, he sacrificed himself once again, this time to Etro. They made a deal with Etro. Etro would have the worries soul and the weaker one would continue to live. What the worrier did not know, is that because the weaker one lived with no consequences, they would have a life full of suffering. The worrier became angry with Etro and warped the timeline in order to bring the weaker one happiness. The weaker one would meet a boy who would bring about happiness, but that itself was an alteration to the timeline and therefore a paradox. The paradox grew, making Etro weaker. The worrier was still mad at Etro and decided that he would set the weaker one free of his curse by bringing the worlds destruction sooner that natural." Yeul paused and waited for me.

"Who were the two worriers?" I asked, not wanted to hear the answer. It sounded all too familiar. Yeul started to glow again, fading away.

"Keep going and the answers will become clear." With that, she completely disappeared.

There was only one more set of steps to climb before I reached the very top. There was a Yeul waiting there for me. I wonder what she would tell me.

"Are you another Yeul?" I stopped in front of her and waited. She nodded simply and spoke.

"I am here to tell you of the future for your world. It is a future I am from." I felt a tightening feeling. I knew it couldn't be good.

"The future of our world? Why does it have anything to do with me?" Yeul looked at me with an emotionless stare.

"Venture to the top and you will see. The fate of the world is a cold and lonely one. People cease to exist and everything is left in ruins. There is no future for this world. It is simply going to become another shadow of Valhalla." This world was going to cease to exist as it is now. It'll become a desolate place, full of loneliness and suffering. It took me a moment to take it in. before I met Hope, I would have gladly taken this news, but now…I can't bare it.

"Is there no way to save it?" I waited for her to answer anxiously.

"No. although the cause of the world's demise is the disrupted timeline, It is the fate of the world no matter what. The altered timeline has only brought it a lot sooner. Restoring the timeline will only expand the time in which the world lives." That was good enough for me. I want to save it for the happy times with Hope, Raines, Fang and Vanille.

"When will it happen?" I was afraid to ask, but I had to.

"Not long from your time. In fact, you are most certainly alive when it happens. You and your friends will suffer a great impact and it cannot be helped. " I felt a chill go up my spine. How could this be? All my life I has wanted something like this to happen, but now that it is really happening…maybe this is all just a dream?

"If I was to try and restore the timeline, would that save the world? Even if it only extends the worlds destruction, at least it will be the right time." I was sure of it. I wanted to restore everything, question is, how?

"It is possible, although you yourself is a paradox. In the end, you'd only disappear. You are the paradox that started it all." My eyes widened. What did she mean? Was I the one in the story? It did all fit, and it did all make sense, but why? That would mean…Lightning is the worrier?

"So, that means I'm the one aren't I? From the story, and Lightning is…." I didn't want to continue. If this truly was a dream, it was too cruel.

"The answers you want lie at the top of this place. I cannot answer any more questions. My time here has come to an end." With that, Yeul once again faded until she was completely gone. Some stares formed for me to get to the top. At the top, there was a large throne. Sat in the throne was Lightning. Our eyes met and I wanted to run away.

I was right. I was the weaker on from the story and Lightning was the worrier. I walked until I was standing in front of the throne. There was nothing but a dead silence.

"Lightning, tell me what happened. I can't remember anything about it. why did you alter the timeline? Why am I a paradox?" There were so many questions, but I didn't even know if Lightning was friend or foe.

There was a gentle smile on her face and she jumped down from the throne and stood in front of me.

"You cannot remember, because I chose for you not to remember. If you are to remember that past, it would create another paradox." It felt strange, like Lightning wasn't really there. She was though. She was standing right in front of me smiling, wasn't she?

"Lightning, is that really you?" She nodded and I felt tears fill my eyes. She smiled knowingly and pulled me close. I felt the warmth of her body once again. So many years had passed since I saw her smile, but I didn't forget it. She held me tightly and I felt her tears soak through my cloths. "Lightning, I'm sorry for everything. If I had just been stronger….if we had never met at all." Lightning pulled me away and stared into my eyes with a glare.

"Don't you ever say that. Fate brought us together, and here we are now, reunited again." She gave a gentle smile and I felt the tears fall again.

"Lightning, please…I want to know what happened. I want to know that past. If I know, maybe I can change the timeline to its original state. Then maybe you can come back with me and we can all be happy. Fang's waiting with Vanille, Hope and Raines. You'll like them," I felt my heart drop. I knew it wasn't that simple, yet I wanted to tell myself it.

"I can never return. If I returned, then you won't come back. You'd be erased from the timeline. Hope and Vanille, they'd all lose their memory of you…like you never met. It would all be a lost memory that never happened. You'd float aimlessly through the timeline, forever on Etro's leash. I cannot allow that." I'd be erased? "Your birth itself may even be erased; meaning Fang, Raines and me would also lose our memories of you" I saw Lightning fighting the tears. I knew she just wanted to break down. She didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted to rest, but she could not.

"Why? Why would it all be erased? Tell me, Lightning. Tell me of that past." She gently placed her hand on my shoulder before turning away.

"You are the paradox that brings about the worlds end." My eyes widened at this. Why me? "We were meant to die that day, Zoe, but Etro saved us through pity. She saw that I was strong and that you were weak. She saw us die. She saw how I died saving you and thought it was unfair. She decided to give me rebirth and let me return to the world and live while you went to Valhalla to rest. I could not take that option. I refused to take that gift and leave you to die. I made a promise to you. I didn't have any family to go back to after the war, but you had parents waiting. I had decided….I was going to deceive the Goddess." Lightning Turned back to me. "I made a deal with her. I would serve under her and have my soul trapped in Valhalla and you would live. Etro carelessly made the deal and let you live. After she realized what she had done, she cursed you with eternal pain and suffering. First she killed your parents, and left you to suffer in the bullying. She figured you'd take your own life eventually and she would have won, but she was wrong. Even if you were to die, people would still remember you from after your death. That itself was a paradox as well as your existence." Lightning paused and waited for a moment.

"So, my existence is a paradox because I was meant to have died that day, but you tricked Etro into a deal where you and I traded placed?" Lightning gave a nod before continuing

"I managed to escape from Valhalla and venture into the timeline. I saw the world's destruction and all things from the past. I also saw you, suffering and calling out for someone to end this world. That's when I realized I had made a mistake. You had been given life, but only to be suffered. That was my entire fault and so, I decided to make your wish a reality. I twisted fate that day, so that you met Hope. I created an even bigger paradox. I changed the timeline and saw you happy. Even though you were happy, Etro was still restoring the timeline, meaning she would soon restore what I had done. She would have changed it back so that you never met Hope. Once again you happiness would have been destroyed. I couldn't win. No matter how I saw it, you were suffering." Lightning looked down at the floor.

"So, if I was to restore the timeline….I would prevent the world's early destruction…but I would go back to all the pain and suffering. All the memories with Hope and everyone would be gone?

"Exactly." Lightning nodded her head with a sorrow on her face. "That's why I have to put an end to all this. I know what I must do. I will do it alone. it is a burden I will bare alone." What did she mean? What was she planning?

"What do you mean?" Lightning turned to me with seriousness on her face.

"I must kill the Goddess, and bring about the worlds destruction. The world is already facing its destruction as we speak. Etro is growing weaker; the world is coming to an end. There will be nowhere for the chaos to go, creating another, new world." I could see that Lightning was serious about this, but….what would happen to everything else, Hope, Raines, Vanille and Fang, all our memories?

"If you destroyed the world, then everything will be erased. I don't want to forget my memories with everyone. I'm so happy now….I doesn't want it to all be forgotten." I wasn't sure of my feelings, but I was sure about this. I didn't want to lose any of my time with them.

"If the timeline is restored, then you'll be erased from their memories. It'll be like it never happened. You can't be happy in Etro's eyes. No matter what happens, you will be miserable. If I destroy Etro, then the worlds destruction will come sooner because she is not restoring the timeline to its original state. In the new world, you will be happy." Lightning looked up into the empty, endless sky.

"So, the altered timeline has brought the worlds destruction a lot sooner. The more Etro restores it, the further away it it. if she restores is completely, I'll disappear and it will be as though I never lived. All the memories will be forgotten. If Etro is killed, then Chaos will destroy the timeline completely, meaning I'll be set free from the curse. The world will turn into another Valhalla, and a new world will be created. How can you be sure we'll be re-born into this new world?" Despair was all I felt at this moment. The one person I lived for was standing there in front of me. The woman I lived for….was becoming my enemy. I couldn't let her destroy everything. If I have to suffer, then so be it. I can't let everyone's dreams die here for my own happiness. What if we aren't re-born? What then? Hope, Raines, Fang and Vanille…I couldn't do that to them. Even if I'd be erased form the timeline completely, I would always remember our time. Even if they forgot me completely, I'd still cherish our memories. I'd still remember the, even if I cease to exist.

"I can't guarantee we'll be re-born, but Zoe…It's my choice. Etro hasn't just ruined life for you. There are many other people out there that have been cursed. Etro is a naïve and weak Goddess. In the new world, I won't let it happen again." Lightning turned back to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You can't be selfless and give your happiness away for this cruel world. Zoe, please trust me. I want to put an end to this." Lightning leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. "Zoe, if this is our last meeting; I want you to know something." I looked up at Lightning with tears in my eyes. "I never regret meeting you. I don't blame you for any of this. I care for you…deeply. I wish we could go back to before. Maybe one day we'll meet again." Lightning started to glow and fade like the Yeul's. I felt the tears grow stronger. I knew she'd disappear any minute now. The woman I could not bear to see go.

"Lightning? Please don't leave me!" I clung to her, but it was no good. She gave a gentle smile and stroked my hair as she faded.

"Goodbye, Zoe. I promise I'll set you free. Promise me you'll keep me alive in your memories." She leant down to my face. She was leaning in towards my lips. I felt the tears run down my cheek as she faded until she was completely gone.

There I was, stood there with tears streaming down my face as I dried to catch Lightning. Just when I thought I had her, she was gone again. Her lips never reached mine. She disappeared too soon, but I wonder, was she going to kiss me? Suddenly a yellow rift opened up. I guess it's my portal out of here.

Just before I walked through the portal, I looked back. Fate was too cruel.

Hope that chapter was ok. Basically, everything is out now. We finally got to learn Lightning's true intentions and what really happened. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can (Helps a lot). And, yes, Lightning was going to kiss her, but she faded away before she could (ZoeXLightning).

Sarah is going to make an appearance in this very soon to. It will tell us more about Lightning's past before she met Zoe and the whole war broke out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 is here. Seeing as this one is almost finished, I won't be updating my other fic as quickly. I want to get this one done and out of the way first. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter based around Lightning.

Chapter 17 – Reminiscence.

"All in this world was dark and cruel. My whole life consisted of pain and suffering. I could never bear to see anyone else I cared for end up like that. It was too painful to bear. This world has done nothing for me. I was at peace to finally die, but you, Etro, had other plans, didn't you? You wanted to make her suffer, but I won't let you. You are a cruel God, aren't you Etro. Making people suffer….making me endure so much of it. Watching people I care about suffer…I couldn't protect her, but not this time. This time, I will protect Zoe. I failed Sarah, but I won't fail anyone else."

-Lightning's P.O.V-

The war that lasted three years. I was only 16 when it happened. I fought like a soldier even at the beginning of that war. Zoe survived that war. She was on a support machine for a month, but then she got better and lived. Life was cruel and cold to her. 4 years after the war, I twisted the timeline to make her meet Hope. She was 12 when I met her, and she was 13 when the war ended. Such a young age. She told me she moved to Bodhum when she was 10, but I never saw her before we met that day. I was 19 when I died, or when the war ended. Fang was also 13, but I knew her from before. Her parents took care of me a lot, and so we became friends. But who was I before that?

*6 years before the war*

Our family was happy. We lived in a big house in Palumpolum, My mother, Father, me and my little sister Sarah. We were happy, until one day my father died in an accident. My mother suffered from depression and became reckless. I had to fend for me and Sarah on our own. I had to be strong for Sarah. I was only 10 and Sarah was 8. I was a strong fighter by the age of 11. I don't know why I chose to get strong, but I just did. I was built like a soldier. When I was 12, my mother got engaged to another man. He was aggressive and a woman beater. When my mother went to work, he'd beat Sarah. I would hear her screaming out in pain and coming to me with blood all over her. Sarah went to hospital a few times, but nothing was done. He raped me several times. My mother wouldn't do anything about it. She was scared of him herself. I didn't care about what he was doing to me; I just wanted to save Sarah. After a while, I got beaten more. He still did terrible things to Sarah. I promised her countless times that I would save her, but I never did. He beat her so much that one day; she fell unconscious and just didn't wake up. That's when I became Lightning. I wanted to protect Sarah, but couldn't. Lightning: can only destroy and cannot protect. I gave myself that name with that meaning because I couldn't save Sarah. After that my mother got so depressed that she committed suicide. I was left with him.

I wanted to kill him, but instead, he beat me and raped me some more. When I was 15 I became so abused that people started to notice, People that weren't scared of him, Fang and her parents. They called the police one day. I went to their house to tea and they knew I couldn't take many more beatings thy decided it was far enough. When I got home, he was furious. He battered me until I was coughing up blood. It was always the same, but this time was much more brutal, throwing me across the room by my hair, falling in and out of consciousness. It was horrible. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to stop, so I beat him until he was half dead. What triggered it? He started saying things about Sarah. Telling me the horrible things he did to her, trash talking my mother and my father. It set me off. I threw a vase at him and then went all out on him. I just couldn't stop. All the anger and rage from all those years were being let out. I was screaming in his face as I did it. Things like "How do you like it now?" and "I hope you rot in hell". Just letting it all out, and it felt good. He was coughing up blood, but the police broke in and arrested him. He was under arrest for child abuse and murder. Fang's parents stood for me in the trails, and I was let off. I was mentally unstable and I broke, that's why I beat him.

Fang's parents took me in. life was finally looking up, but I could never forgive myself for failing Sarah. A year later, the war broke out. Fang's parents died so I decided I'd protect Fang. One year later, I met Zoe. Zoe reminded me of Sarah. That's why I became so attached to her. I started to feel as though she was Sarah, but I knew she wasn't. I felt like she was a chance for me to redeem myself. That's why I sacrificed myself for her to live. I made that deal with Etro to keep Zoe alive, but that all backfired and I only made it worse for her. That's why I have to make things right.

I must kill Etro and destroy the timeline. Only then can the new world form. Zoe, I'm sorry. I know we will never be able to be together again. Just promise me you'll remember me. Keep me alive in your memory so that I can be a part of this new world. Be strong and protect yourself. Make new memories and be happy. Fight for and protect the things you care about, because I no longer can….

*Sarah's narration*

There was always a hint of light in all the darkness, Always a glimpse of warmth among it all. You, Lightning were that warmth, that light. I don't blame you for anything that happened. You tried your best for me. You always tried to protect me. I felt so neglected and I didn't even want to live, but you reminded me that someone did care about me. Someone did live me enough to try and make me smile. In the end, I wasn't strong enough, but I was always by your side. I wish I could have been as strong as you. Even until the end, you were a hero.

Lightning, there is kindness in the world. There is a beauty hidden under all the ugliness, and you helped me see that beauty, thank you. I just hope that you will get to see that beauty, that kindness.

Ok, that's all for this chapter. It's really short, I know, but it's just a small chapter telling us about Lightning's past. We learn about her a lot more. I even threw in Sarah at the end. Tell me what you guys think, please?


	18. Chapter 18

We continue with the story now in chapter 18. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Some chapters don't have the little narration at the beginning because I feel it isn't really necessary. Enjoy!

Zoe's P.O.V

As I stepped into the rift, I found myself floating through a never ending portal. It was the same portal that I had seen Lightning float through in my dream. It twisted and turned. It felt like an eternity. As I flew through this portal, I heard many voices. I couldn't make out any of the words, but I knew they were voices.

The never ending tunnel finally ended. I gently floated out into the world again. I was so high up. I could see all of Bodhum as I gently float to the sandy beach. However, soon enough it was ruined. Behind me opened another portal. A giant meteor came falling down, followed by comets. I stared in horror as they all fell around me, crashing down to Bodhum. I could hear everyone's frightened screams as they set their eyes on the falling balls of fire. I had to do something, but what? What about Fang and everyone? I hope they'd be ok. If they were to get hurt, I wouldn't know what to do. They were the only things I had to keep me going in this world.

Suddenly a big screeching scream came from behind me. I looked back to see a large statue in the sky. It was golden and looked god-like, screaming before becoming quiet. It was glowing brightly, sending huge waves of energy out. Huge flashes that struck the grounds below.

Suddenly, I comet exploded behind me, sending me crashing down. I managed to get my balance so I landed on my feet. When I landed, I looked back up at the sky to see more comets. The meteor had crashed over on the west side of Bodhum, meaning everyone over there was dead. I had to find Hope and the others. I walked along the beach, avoiding the comets that fell onto the beach. It wasn't long before I reached the end of the beach. I was at the place where Hope, Raines and I sat at when Yuj appeared. There was no sign of them. It was also the place that I was last at when I was here. What happened to them?

I heard a growling noise. I turned to see a beast staring right at me with its glowing red eyes. Was it going to kill me? I turned around to see two more. I was cornered. There was no way out. Was I really going to die here?

"Zoe, duck" I Heard a voice I recognised. I did as instructed and ducked down. The beasts all jumped at me, but were thrown back by a large burst of power. I looked up to see Fang with a large rod in her hands. "Looks like we got here in time." She turned back and smiled, before turning back to them beasts. Vanille then appeared with Raines and Hope.

"Good one Fang." Vanille stood beside her with a binding rod. "You just sit tight, Zoe." I stared in confusion. What was going on?

"Come on. I'll get you somewhere safe." I felt my feet lift off the floor. I looked to find myself in Raines's arms. He put me down near the rocky wall, so I'd be out of the way.

"Come on. Let's get rid of 'em" Hope called out as he pulled his boomerang out. How did they have these weapons in such short space?

They easily killed the beasts, throwing their attacks with precise accuracy. They threw a few magic spells out there to, making the attacks much more lethal. When did they learn these skills? I was truly confused. When the last enemy fell, they turned back to me and walked over.

"Wanna explain yourself, missy?" Fang glared at me as she swung her rod over her back.

"What do you mean?" I stood up waited for a reply.

"You just disappeared and never came back." Hope gently spoke. I felt at ease hearing his gentle tone.

"You were missing for a whole two weeks. Since toy left, all havoc has broken lose." Fang placed her hand on her hip.

"Two weeks? No, I couldn't have been gone that long." I shook my head.

"Don't worry. You're here now. Just tell us what happened. "Raines smiled gently. There was a loud roar that sounded nearby.

"Why don't we get home first? Something tells me he's a playful little critter." Fang looked around, ready to attack.

"Alright, let's go." Vanille kicked her legs before getting her rod at the ready. "Time to go" Hope, Fang and Vanille walked with their weapons ready. I felt my feet lift off the floor. I looked to see Raines carrying me.

"Just hold tight. We'll all explain everything once we get back." With that he leaped off with the other, holding me in his arms. Several monsters charged for an attack, but they were easily killed with just one swipe. As we neared the city centre, I saw a huge beast towering over everything as it destroyed everything in its path.

Raines came to a stop. I looked to see Fang, Vanille and Hope stood still to. We were behind the school, standing by some steel doors. Fang opened to door and we all went in. the door was then closed again.

"This is our hideout. It's a secret room that was built onto the school. There is no way to get into this room, so we are completely safe." Raines informed me as he put me down.

"It's big enough to be a small training ground. It has a bathroom over there, and we have enough food to last a while." Vanille smiled. They were safe. I was at ease to know they were safe.

"How did toy find me?" As I asked, Fang threw me an energy bar.

"We saw you falling from that strange portal. What was it? Where did you go?" Hope asked and everyone looked at me.

"I went to the void beyond I'm not sure how I got there, but I met Lightning there. She told me everything. I also met a seeress, who can see the whole timeline."

"You saw Lightning? Then she's not dead." Fang had a glimpse of hope in her voice.

"She is dead. She cannot come into our world. Let me start from the beginning" I began to tell them all about my trip to the void beyond and everything I learnt. I told them about what really happened and that I was cursed. They took a few moments to take it in. now it was their turn to explain all this. What had happened? "Will you please explain what happened here?" Did I even want to know?

"Well when you disappeared, this big meteor fell. Ever since it fell, monsters have been running havoc on the streets and more portals have been opening to let comets and more meteors through." Hope stood up from his chair and explained. "We managed to find this area thanks to Raines, and we had to learn to fight in order to survive here."

"Yes. Only teachers knew about this area, so it's very safe." Raines gestured to the door. "I don't know how much longer we will last here though."

"And you're saying that this is Lightning's doing? To set you free of this curse?" Fang stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. I nodded my head before looking down.

"I'm sorry. We can still save the world though. We have to resolve the paradox, but that means destroying me at the end. If you destroy me…." I paused. They already knew what was coming.

"Not a chance." Fang gently pressed her fist against my forehead. "You're part of our family. We are not just giving up on you. Not a chance." I looked up at Fang to see a small smile. I looked back at everyone else to see them backing up Fang's words with a smile. Were they really going to risk the world for me?

"You can't. The whole world will turn into a shadow of Valhalla. All our memories...none of it will have happened. History will be erased...and the world will be completely destroyed and replaced by a new one." I looked to see them still hopeful.

"Don't you try and change our mind. The decision has been made, Zoe." Fang walked over to stand by the others.

"We are going to figure this out" Vanille gave a cheerful smile.

"There is no way I can let everything we did be erased. I can't let that happen." Raines shook his head before giving a smile.

"Same here, without you, we wouldn't all be here like this. None of us would be friends. Everything would be so much different." Hope's words struck me. Was I really that important to them all?

"We're just gonna have to make sure Lightning made plans for us in the new world." Fang smiled as she swung her rod.

"You'd take a chance on the whole world's destruction just for me, just for the time we spent together?" I stared with tears in my eyes. I felt so pathetic crying, but I'd never felt like I mattered until I met them. Now that I'm here and they are saying these things, even when the world is at its end, they still care.

"Of course, it was Lightning that brought us all together like this, not this world. If it weren't for that, then we'd still be suffering in our own ways." Fang's words were followed by nods and smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Hope asked as he looked out the small window.

"Well, we go to the rift portal I order to get into the timeline. I'm guessing it's the meteorite." If the meteor was the first thing to fall, then there was no doubt.

"Alrighty then. We'll need to train you up before we go anywhere though." Fang smirked before digging around the tools. "Pick a weapon to your taste and let's get training." I walked over to where Fang was to see several weapons.

"Where did you find all these?" I turned around to see them watching.

"Never you mind. Just find a weapon." Fang put her hands on her hips. "Since we were in the war in Palum, you won't need much training." That's right. I had forgotten about my fighting skills from then.

"I got my weapon" I pulled out a weapon that I was familiar with. It was a bow sword. The same weapon I used during the war when Lightning found me, although I hardly used it because Lightning protected me.

"Ok, let's get started." Hope jumped up and got some more tools.

Hope's P.O.V

Vanille started Zoe's training while Raines, Fang and I monitored. Zoe was better than I thought. She was dodging the attacks with ease and attacking powerfully. She also had the ability to used magic. It was weird, but when the strange meteor fell, we all obtained the ability to use magic.

Vanille came staggering over, trying to catch her breath. "You're up Hope." It was my round with Zoe. I was nervous, but I was ready.

The match started and I threw my boomerang towards her. She jumped up, dodging the hit. Before I could react, she was charging at me with a great speed. I saw my boomerang coming back at me, but she swooped under it, completely dodging. When I got my thoughts together, the round had already ended.

"Raines, you're up" I nodded at him as a signal. He took to the spot and pulled out his weapon at the ready. I wonder how this will go down.

I watched her every move. I watched her dodging, swooping, jumping and swerving. All the movements looked so natural and easy, yet powerful and heavy. It was strange, but it felt right.

Before long, the third round was over and it was Fang's turn. I was somewhat anxious to see this.

The battle lasted for a while. Fang and Zoe were dodging each other's attacks so easily, but as time trained on, they both started moving heavily, getting tired. Zoe would launch and attack and Fang would dodge it and then launch her own attack, Zoe would also dodge it. it was on going, until it finally ended.

"Looks like we are both the perfect match." Fang patted Zoe on the shoulder with a smile, both completely out of breath.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zoe smiled and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

We all sat down and ate some food. It was going to be a big day tomorrow, so we needed our rest.

"So Zoe, what was it like, in the void beyond, I mean." I asked as we all lay in sleeping bags on the floor, the moonlight shining in through the window.

"It was…strange. I was completely alone and it gave me an empty feeling. It was just literally a void of nothingness. A shadow of a place that once was." I looked to see Zoe staring up at the ceiling. I wonder what will happen to the future, to the world, to us, when we step into that portal. I know nothing would be the same, I just wonder if we'd be able to be like this again? Would we truly be able to save Zoe and the world itself? There was doubt in my heart, but I couldn't let her go, I couldn't lose those memories of her, ever. I know the others felt the same to.

Time seemed to go by slowly, but that was everything we wanted. We wanted to cherish and spend every moment we had left together, Spending our last moments together like before. Cherishing them and making them our last memories to cling to. Even if we could keep our memories, even if there truly was no way around it, we still wanted to try. This was the last chance we'd ever get to be together like this after all.

I never had the courage to ask Zoe out, but maybe it was for the best. If I had asked her out and she said yes, it would have made it harder on us. None of us want to lose our memories of this life or even Zoe for that matter. I just hope that there is a way to fix this without losing Zoe.

Zoe's P.O.V

If I had known that my existence would have made all this happen, I would have let myself die during that war. I would have turned Lightning down and died alone. That way Lightning would never have died and there would be no paradox. The world would be as it is now. This cruel, cols world really did hate me, didn't it? And now it truly wants to get rid of me. I don't blame it. I'm like a festering virus, living inside of it.

While everyone is talking and laughing together, Lightning trains my thoughts. What was she doing right now?

"Well, we all better get some sleep." Fang stretched before lying back in her sleeping bag.

"Zoe, it'll be alright." I felt a hand take hold of mine. It was Raines. He was smiling at me as he held my hand tight. I missed the warmth of his hands. It felt comforting. I felt another hand take my other. It was Fang's hand. She smiled at me and squeezed it. I looked to see Fang was also holding Hope's hand, who was holding Vanille's hand, who was also holding Raines's hand. I suddenly felt protected again. Having them all there smiling. It made me realize that this was what I cherished. I didn't want to lose this at all. That's why I have to fight for our future.

-In Zoe's dream-

"You have to fight for what you believe in, and that is where we go our separate paths. We both believe in different things, yet we both want the same thing. I know that one day, we shall cross paths again." – Lightning.

"It was too soon, saying good bye to Lightning. I felt as though I never got a chance to even say hello, but I hold the hope in my heart that we will meet again." – Zoe

-back to normal (Zoe's P.O.V)

My eyes opened slowly to meet the same gentle face that held my hand. Our hands were holding on to each other's tightly and our heads were almost touching. His sleeping face captivated me once again, his dark hair that flowed over his face, that clear skin, and those soft lips. I leaned in without thinking and kissed his head before speaking softly into his ear.

"I've always loved you. No matter what happens to this world, even if I cease to exist, I will always love you." I pulled away and placed my had back on the pillow. It was cruel. I knew how I felt, yet I couldn't confess to him even though he was waiting. There was no secure future. I couldn't possibly confess knowing that I may have to sacrifice it all.

End of Chapter…

Leave a review and give me some feedback. Next chapter will be updated tomorrow, hopefully.


End file.
